That Night 2
by shounenai4life
Summary: Sequal to That Night. Draco and Harry have gone through a lot together and are ready to start their new lives, thinking all their troubles were over. Who knew they were just beginning? HarryxDraco Lots of Drama, angst and fluff! R and R guys.
1. New lives

Okay lovely's, you asked for it, so here it is!!!

Drum roll plz!!!

Draco and Harry (dun dun dun dun dun)

Draco- cut the crap and get on with the story

Harry- yeah, get to the good stuff

Me- (blink) oh, fine

Chapter one of That night…2

* * *

Note- as Draco's sad past is left behind, he's slowly losing his O.O.C state and returning you know… Draco-like. Cheer 4 all those who didn't like him sappy! But, once in a while when around Harry, he'll be a little like he was in the first. Cheer 4 all those who did! On with the story.

* * *

Slipping out of the warm, cozy bed was an incredible feat for Draco. Brushing his teeth, showering, shaving what little facial hair he had with a flick. Brushing his hair, yada, yada, etc, it didn't really matter what he put on anyways. Slipping back into the plush bedroom he parted his boyfriend's hair and pressed a kiss to his lovely forehead. He hated having to leave him at 5:00 am. In the kitchen he lay out 2 English muffins, a fruit cup and yogurt for when the boy of his dreams woke up, knowing that when he did, he wouldn't be able to make any food for himself, and if he did it would be fatty, oily and overall not good for him. And Draco was not having his mate die of a heart attack. 

The limo was waiting for him at exactly 5:30 as usual, and he hopped in, brushing his ever growing hair out of his face. "You know where to go." He said coldly to the driver, arching a beautifully manicured eyebrow. No one, apart from Harry and the occasional Ron and Jared saw him for who he really was. Insecure and vulnerable. The driver nodded curtly. The car pulled away from the curb smoothly and in a few minutes Draco was at his destination. He nodded as a man opened the door from him and slipped on his shades.

Someone opened the elevator for him as well. "Top floor sir?" An all too eager bell boy asked. "As usual." Draco clipped. But the boy simply grinned, happy to have Draco _Malfoy_ talking to him.

"Draco! Finally! We thought you might be late!" A woman said frantically as he entered.

"Am I ever?" He said slowly.

"Of course not sir. Never. Come along; let us get you to changing."

"A little to the right Draco, honey. Perfect!"

Draco pressed the palm of his hand against the wall, sticking out his tush just a bit, using his other hand to hold unto his Hanes boxers, showing them off.

"Part your lips sweetie. Show us some of those award-winning teeth."

Draco pouted slightly as the camera flashed, then changed positions, pressing his back against the wall and stroking his stomach up and down while smiling slightly and breathing heavily.

"Oh yeah Draco, shut your eyes now. Give me the good stuff."

"Like this?" Draco whispered throatily flipping his hair over his shoulders as he sucked on his index finger.

"Yeah like that. Who in this world doesn't want you Draco?"

"No one doesn't want me." Draco answered, running his fingers along his neck, letting a few cameras flash before moving again.

"Perfect." The camera-man screamed, obviously aroused.

"Come Draco, time to change."

Draco strutted off-set. "Who'd want to wear there jeans anyways? There so uncomfortable."

"Everyone. Once they see _you_ in them." His manager answered.

Draco rolled his eyes before being whisked away into the dressing room. "Idiots." He snapped.

* * *

"Hey Harry." Ron greeted his friend with a kiss as he came into the auour's office. "Your late." 

"Aren't I always?" Harry sighed, sitting in his cubicle. "I can't wait till I'm here long enough to be a real auour. You know, the one's that don't do paperwork all day."

Ron smiled, sitting beside Harry at the desk. "You remembered to eat?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Draco took care of that."

"What would you do without him right." Ron reached across the cluttered, paper-filled desk and snatched up a magazine. "Speaking of Draco."

Harry took it from him, spotting his very own boyfriend on the front cover of Vogue.

"Seventh time this month." He smiled dreamily, stroking his finger along the picture of his angel's alluring half-naked body, the killer smile, the long, dazzling hair.

"Yeah. Every guy on the planet masturbates to his pic's." Ron said leaning over the wall that separated their cubicles, to get a better look. Then he blushed. "Or so I've heard."

Harry smiled and hit him playfully. "Back off." He warned jokingly.

"Tell that to every other man in England." Ron defended.

"It's too bad the picture can't move." Harry said wistfully.

"Yeah, remind me why we moved to non-magical London?" Ron pouted.

"Cause we wanted to get as far away from our past as possible."

"But we're auours!"

"Yeah, but at home we're…normal."

"Easy for you to say. You get Draco every night. He can, you know, use the pole for you and stuff." Ron licked his lips. "Up close."

"Don't you have Jared?"

"Yeah, yeah. But we moved here six months ago Harry and he's still a freaking virgin! And you guys go bunny every night. The fuckingest top model in the world is your boyfriend!"

"Shut up Ron!" Harry hissed. "No one knows remember?"

"Sorry. But Harry, a_model_. Everyone…I mean _everyone,_ male, female, cat, dog, more male wants to fuck him. Aren't you a bit…afraid?"

Harry flicked his wand over his desk and began filing some lists on the desk. "Of?"

"Of him doing it behind your back."

"Harry's head snapped up. "Shut up Ron. He'd never. He loves me. He's still extremely vulnerable."

"He doesn't look it." Ron grabbed back the magazine and shoved it into Harry's face. "He looks like a playboy."

"His father's in Azkaban. He feel's it's his fault. He's scared at night's Ron. He doesn't show you guys, but Draco is just a baby on the inside."

"All the more reason for a guy to take advantage of him." Ron said, charming Draco's picture so it started to shake its slender little hips for him, like an Indian belly dancer. Harry watched for a while, but when the little Draco started stripping of his jeans and underwear he stopped the charm.

"Harry, you're no fun." Ron complained.

"Go get your boyfriend to fuck you Ron." Harry said, obviously irritated at what Ron had just said.

"Draco isn't with anyone else."

"Okay Harry. If Jared doesn't give me some soon though, I'm going to explode. SIX MONTHS Harry."

"Boo hoo, keep it in your pants Ron. I've only done it a handful of times with Draco."

And it was true. When they'd moved into their apartment together at first, it had been pretty small. Harry had gotten thousands of requests to be an auour and after deep conversing with Draco, he'd taken the job at 18. He had yet to go on a serious mission where his life was actually in danger and Draco was glad for it. Draco, on the other hand, was pitied in the magic world, but not enough for anyone to give him a job. It had been 2 months before he'd gotten his job while walking with Harry around some random supermarket.

"Oh my God!" A guy had said, walking up to where he was standing.

"You're so beautiful! That face, incredible!"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "And you are?" he'd asked coolly, all too Draco-like.

"You're tall, slender, flaw-less skin, wow!" the man just kept gushing. "I've never seen you before!!"

Harry was beginning to get irritated, not because the man was giving Draco compliments, by now he was used to people stopping him on the road and telling him how pretty his 'girlfriend' was (this had angered Draco, though Harry had insisted he kept growing his hair), but because he seemed so oddly suspicious.

But apparently he was serious, because the next week Draco had signed a contract and the week after that he made his face known in his first magazine. 2 weeks later he was on the cover of almost every magazine worth anything. His popularity sky-rocketed, everyone wore whatever he did, he was on TV all the time and had signed a contract for a movie the next year. But, he was rarely home. Left at 5:30, well before Harry woke up and went to work 1:30 at and got home at 2:30 pm, well before Harry got home at 10:30, usually too tired to do anything but eat, cuddle a bit, and sleep. Once he was a real auour he'd get to only leave when he was called and once Draco started working longer, he'd get to work only on weekdays Monday to Thursday. He couldn't wait.

'So Ron shouldn't say anything. Nowadays, I basically see Draco where everyone else does. On the cover of every magazine. And I miss him.'

* * *

Sorry, first chapter a bit short. Next will be longer 


	2. Small problems

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Draco's day was over and he was glad for it because though his working day was short, it was tough and stressing, especially the 'not-being-able-to-use-magic' part. Firstly, there had been a photo shoot for Kelvin jeans, then some interview which had been _extremely _tiring, the interviewers asking about the depth of his and Harry's relationship, why they lived together, etc. As if he didn't have enough on his plate. 

"Damn those nosy fan girls.' Afterwards, and this was probably the best part of his day, he had signed a contract that in a months time would allow him to only have to work Mondays to Thursday, because even though he was new to the business, he was still the best. Which meant more Harry time. He couldn't wait till Christmas. He'd been dating Harry for less than a year. He needed to spend time with him.

As soon as he pushed the door open he was flocked by screaming fan girls (and boys) all trying to touch him or get an autograph, and all too eager bodyguards in black. He fought his way through the throngs and hopped into the limo, which squealed away from the curb. 'Damn.' He thought, looking back at the masses. 'Is this how Harry feels in the wizarding world?'

He didn't go home, which would be lonely and dull, but instead got lunch and went to the park. It was quiet as most schools hadn't let out yet and neither had most workplaces. He sat on one of the vacant benches, munching on a sandwich, locked in thoughts of his lover, hoping no one would notice him with shades and casual jeans. 'Then again, who could mistake this gorgeous body for an average male.'

"You know you look suspiciously like Draco Malfoy?" A deep, playful voice said from beside him. Draco looked up to see a devastatingly attractive guy, dark wavy hair, brown eyes, dimples and all. "You don't say." Draco quipped, upset someone had found him while he was in hiding.

The young man held up his hands, palm outwards in defense. "I'm not going to maul you or anything. But I am a big fan."

Draco loosened up a bit and went back to his sandwich.

"What's that?" The guy asked curiously, interested in whatever Draco ate.

"Subway."

"Aren't models supposed to watch their weight or something?"

Draco snorted. "I don't give a shit."

The guy grinned. "It doesn't show. You know I like you. My name's Blake."

"You already know mine." Draco took a big bite out of his sandwich. Blake blushed. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Duh."

"So how's your roomie?"

"Huh?" Draco looked confused. 'Roomie?'

"You know, hot Harry Potter. Are you guys together or what? Everyones speculating about your cozy relationship."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean-"

"I know." Blake interrupted. "But are you?"

Draco looked down at his sandwich. "No." He whispered, afraid his eyes would betray him. Who was this guy to jump all up in his personal life anyways?

"Okay." Blake said and suddenly, Draco felt a hand slip around his waist and brush his butt. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh com'n Draco." Blake ran his tongue over his upper lip. "All work and no play make's a dull boy."

Draco stared at him as he pulled him closer on the bench, locking their lips suddenly and fiercely, taking his hand and running it though the long blond hair on Draco's head. "Don't you want fun?"

Draco pulled away. "I have fun." Draco said defensively, trying not to sound too upset, though he was, at this guy who dared to try making moves on him. "All the time."

"I'm sure you do. After all, models are all sluts. Even gay ones."

"Shut up! Not that kind of… I have a boyfriend!!" Draco said angrily.

"So? He doesn't ever let you 'let lose? Oh com'n. Doesn't he have any hot guy friends from work? You think they spend all their time 'hanging out?' He's doing the same thing we are, probably more. So-"

He reached forward and kissed Draco's earlobe. "Chill."

Draco's stomach dropped and he no longer cared about Blake trying to touch him Harry and Ron. Harry was always with Ron. Ron and Harry were best friends. Harry would never. …Ron was hot.

"I've got to go pee." He whispered, jumping up and running to the park bathroom, then disaperating home.

"Hard day at work?" Draco asked as Harry slipped beside him in bed. Harry pulled his boyfriend into his arms tightly; glad to finally be with him. "Fuck yeah. You?"

Draco thought back to his day and almost shuddered. "It was okay." He said. Something made him not want to tell Harry what had happened to him that day just yet. What Blake had said about Harry and Ron had annoyed him, bothered him even. He rubbed his face in Harry's chest. Thankfully, he didn't smell Ron on him. But then again, he'd just showered. How close were he and Ron during the day?

"What's wrong?" Harry asked suddenly. "You're all tense."

Draco shut his eyes. "Nothing."

"Oh. You heard about your dad?"

"What about him?!" Draco said pulling from Harry and looking up at him. "He's dying in Azkaban. And he wants to see you."

Draco drew a deep breath. "Why?"

"I think he's sorry about everything." Harry said, kissing Draco's hair. "But let's not think about that right now. I think I'm up for more than cuddling tonight."

Draco smiled and flipped Harry over so he was on top. "Good. I'm horny today."

Harry grinned back. "Rawr." Was his comment. "First time in weeks."

Draco frowned. "It's true. I feel I've been neglecting you my love."

"Yes you have." Harry passionately turned his head to the side. "But you can make it up to me tonight."

"Thank you darling." Draco whispered as he kissed along Harry's chest, leaving his neck untouched, knowing he had to go to work the next day. Harry moaned, glad to finally have the longed for touch. The first time they had made love, he had been on top, but Draco seemed the more aggressive of the two. 'And the more beautiful.' Harry noted enviously watching Draco's handsome face light up as he saw how…attentive he was making Harry. He always enjoyed this, it never got old.

Harry lifted his face up from his work. "huh?" Draco said in confusion, but didn't protest as Harry pressed his lip's to his boyfriends, wrapping his arms tight around him. "I love you, you know that?" He said, voice filled with emotion. Draco looked questioningly into his eyes. They were swimming with something that he couldn't pin-point. 'Fear?'

What would Harry be afraid of?

"I never want to lose you." Harry whispered in answer to Draco's question. Draco's face softened. "You won't. I feel the same way, you know that. I don't show it, it's hard but…" He looked away, eyes flitting away. "Don't be shy." Harry said. He used the tips of his fingers to prop up the other boys chin, inspecting his face, fine features, parted lips, grey eyes. This had never been his dream boy's image. Even when he was in denial yet had all those strange wet dreams they'd never had grey eyed blonds.

He voiced this to Draco.

As expected, Draco smirked. "What was your 'dream boy image' then? Since I'm not enough.'

Harry sat up, so Draco's legs were on either side of him and pulled his head upon his shoulder, convincing him of just how much he meant. "Funnily, embarrassingly funny, but funnily, he always had shocking red hair, loads of it, a scattering of really cute freckles, blue eyes, lanky but you know, still really well-built. He was always clumsy in my dreams, but so sweet and innocent and over all unfinished."

"Sounds like Ron." Draco almost barked out.

Harry smiled. "Yeah! Just like Ron. Weird huh? I mean, I ended up with you…"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course its not. I love being with you. I just don't know why I dreamt about Ron."

"Whatever." Draco hopped off Harry's lap, shot under the covers and turned away. Harry sat there, still with a blazing erection and breathing hard.

"Sooo…" He picked at the sheets linen. "This means no sex?"

Draco grunted angrily. "Fuck off!!"

"What are you mad about? What did I say?" Harry said falling beside him and wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco shut his eyes. "I'm asleep." He mumbled.

"You're so cute when you're being stupid." Harry cooed. Immediately he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Draco shot up from the bed. "NOW I'M FUCKING STUPID!" He screamed. Meaning to get out of bed, he flung of the sheet. In a confused state Harry grabbed him round the waist then pulled him close so they were now back to chest.

"I'm an idiot. I'm the dumbest boyfriend in the world." He mumbled.

"Forgive me Draco, for I have sinned. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "I just need to go to bed." He said platonically. Harry smothered him in kisses then long after Draco had lain back down he was still whispering apologies.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Meant to be longer but cut two chappies in one. I'm on a thing, where I want the chapters to end at a certain point so please bear with me!!! 

Love you guys!!

Welcome back old reviewers, welcome new ones! Ok there are no new ones but... hopefully there were new readers so...welcome!!! Thanks 4 the reviews Malfoy's Only Chemo (first reviewer, your welcome for making Draco incredibly sexy .) Thanks 4 the wonderful input njferrel (yeah shame on Ron!!) YaoiFangirl (once again thanks 4 telling me!!!!!) LingLing20009 (u know what i love about ur reviews, u always tell me what u liked, quote etc, i love that!) and Enigmus for being so cute saying incredible so much, ur so dramatic!!! i love u all reviewers, i rush from school to see them ,they make me happy, thanks 4 taking the time out!!


	3. Keeper?

Guys, I've been getting a couple unhappy ppls regarding the H/D relationship. Don't worry! The story is under drama, so there _will _be drama (or they're wouldn't be a story) but its H/D straight. NO, Harry and Ron will not have sex and NO, Draco will not have an affair with anyone. This story has a plot guys, and it doesn't include any Draco/ Harry break-ups (they fight a bit but they never break up) Now that I've got the plot down fully, im probably going to change the summary. Maybe…

* * *

Ron greeted his half-veela boyfriend with a kiss, making sure to let him know how much he missed him. And if that wasn't enough a throaty "I missed you" got the message across. Jared's eyes blurred a bit the way they always did whenever Ron did anything more than peck him lightly on the lips. It was like every time they made out he was as innocent as his first time again. 'Who's ever heard of boyfriend's who live in the same house, and one still being a virgin!' He screamed inwardly. Sure, sure Jared was still 17 but in the wizarding world he was an adult. And he should be doing what most teenage boys did. Increasing the world's population. 

"Hi." Jared smiled. "I waited up for you."

Ron looked around the dark kitchen, and then at his tiny mate in his pajama pants and a t-shirt and felt guilt stricken for leaving him all day, especially since he didn't have anything to do except wait till he was 18 so he could join Blaise in taking over their dad's leading, multi-billion dollar company.

Then…

Ron swooped Jared up, and then pressed his body into the kitchen counter. "That you did. And I'm glad for it." He whispered, slipping his hand up Jared's shirt, over the well-developed muscles there. Jared smiled. "You're hands are cold Ron." He giggled.

Then it was "Ron." In a throaty moan, as he arched his neck, flinging it back as Ron made his way up, over, up his ear and behind it, taking the time to suck on the soft skin there in a way that made him want to scream. "Damn, you're sensitive." Ron gasped, latching unto his neck again.

Then…

"Ron." Was all Jared could his out, his long hair falling behind him as his body feel to pieces. He ran his hands all over Ron's back, over the shoulder blades and down the curse in his spine that dipped into soft tranquility. Ron picked up one of Jared's legs, pressing it into his side as he pushed his groin against Jared's making the other boy squeal. Jared couldn't ignore his hardening member though, and in a second had off Ron's tie and shirt. "I can't…"He panted.

"I want…I think…"

Then…

Ron cut Jared off with a long, fierce kiss, them stumbling down the hall, removing clothes on the way. "Aww fuck this." Jared cursed, which meant he was really fired up. "Just do it Ron. I can't…of God just go."

Ron nodded, pushing the bedroom door open. Both boys collapsed unto the bed, still kissing and stroking and petting all over. Ron realized Jared was just as loud as he was, so they were making a lot of noise as he pulled off Jared's pants, revealing his boxers. He ran his hand over the front and Jared had no care to think about 'moral values' and all that bull.

Then…

A soft thud and both boys looked up. There was Blaise, sitting on a chair across them, with a chocolate chip muffin and the most interesting expression on his face, a mix of sexual arousal, shock and over-protectionism.

"Dammit Blaise!!" Ron yelled.

"What! Ignore me!" Blaise said, fluffing his pillow and getting comfy in his computer chair, drawing his legs up from the floor, looking cozy in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"I was just watching. There's nothing good on T.V and damn me If this isn't better than porn!"

Jared looked mortified, and both boy's erections deflated immediately. "I mean, my brother finally getting some, how interesting. Please, continue! Just go ahead. Where were you? Groping and snogging. My, my Ronnie sweetheart, you've learnt quite a few tricks since we fucked. Why don't you show me some?"

Ron blushed and flung a pillow at Blaise. "Get out!" He roared.

"Okay!" Blaise pouted. "I suppose you're not fucking for tonight anyways."

He got up and left the room, mumbling something about 'nothing on T.V' and '_I_ can't even get some'.

Jared covered his face with the pillow and proceeded to whimper. "That was so embarrassing." He squealed.

Ron rubbed his leg comfortingly. "We made progress." He said comfortingly, though his insides were crawling with distaste. He wasn't going to ever do this again and not remember Blaise. Damn him.

* * *

Draco sipped on a smoothie at the end of his last photo shoot for the day, feeling utterly wiped out. He was sitting on a giant bean bag in his giant dressing room and seriously, he could hardly feel his legs, like the time in seventh year, when he had fallen asleep in class and no one had had the thought to wake him up, leaving him alone. Two hours later he'd woken with the feeling that he had no legs. This kind of numbness was just too cruel. 

He twirled the straw around his smoothie, making it into an unrecognizable mush, the color's all swirled together. That morning he hadn't even wanted to get out of bed, just sit there, waiting the many hours for Harry to wake up and to tell his he was sorry about his stupidity, but he would only say that after Harry admitted how stupid _he_ had been first.

But no, right now Harry was a work, most likely wondering whether Draco was mad at him or not, which Draco had yet to decide. Sure, Harry had been an arseholey git, taking about Ron that way but…he was a cute arseholey git, and Draco didn't really want anything to get in between them so early in the relationship. It would be simply devastating. And he never wanted them to fight and he was getting rather miserable which would not do when he was supposed to be a cold charismatic character and with all this in mind, against his better judgment, he pulled out his phone and called Harry, fingers trembling. 'How unlike me.'

Harry, to his surprise, picked up on the first ring and a breathless "Draco?" Could be heard from the other end of the phone. Draco's heart was pouding. Not only did Harry sound as if he'd just been waiting for this call and was just as upset as Draco but he also sounded really, truly concerned.

So sweet and concerned that Draco felt his bottom lip trembling as he sat in his little chair and he was wiping his face, trying to get the words bubbling in his throat out. It was hard. "Y-yeah." He finally said, and it sounded so pathetically weepy that he felt like hanging up at that moment and going up to the nearest wall, banging his head off of it till it seriously hurt.

"Draco I'm so sorry." Harry gushed. "I'm really really sorry. I got what I did wrong and please, please don't think badly of me. I know you're insecure and I'm so insensitive but I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm a complete idiot for saying what I did."

Draco sat there, feeling so washed over with emotion that he wondered if he was pregnant. It wasn't just what Harry was saying, it was the fact that he could be so torn up about something so small, he could hardly imagine what it could be like to ever break up with Harry. He wouldn't live.

Harry was still talking and he hadn't been listening but he caught the last part, a sweet "Can you forgive me?"

He curled himself up tightly and wiped his face in his sleeve, careful not to sniff because he didn't want Harry to think he was crying and nodded. "Draco?" Harry said. Draco slapped himself for his stupidity then whispered a cringe-worthy "Yes" into the phone. He sounded so desperately needy that he wondered if Harry would eventually mistake him for a girl, then dump him because he was gay and didn't date women.

Harry sounded slightly unconvinced. "You want me to come home?" He said.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "Like I need more of you." He said coolly.

"Love you too." Harry chirped, sarcastically, glad that Draco was happy enough to make rude remarks. This was after all the Draco he'd fallen for. "I do love you Harry." Draco said, trying to convey all of the meaning of his words to his boyfriend, wishing there was a better way to say it. Harry gave him a phone kiss, which (even through the phone) made him blush, whispered something dirty about 'making it up to him tonight' then hung up.

Draco sat speculating in silence and didn't realize anyone was in the room till he heard the cough of 'hello, notice me, I just heard a very juicy conversation that I would like to discuss with you'. That decided it. He needed to listen out for these kinds of people, because they seemed to be everywhere.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dumbledore said that Draco's dad is feeling guilty about the pain he put him through and some shit like that." Ron was whispering quietly to Harry over their little cubicle walls, because they were supposed to be typing some report up on werewolf origins and they (obviously) weren't. "He says he wants to see him before the end of the next month."

"No way in hell." Harry said back passionately. "I'm not letting that happen. Draco doesn't need his father or any of the crap he has to say. I think he should just die and let it be over with."

"Isn't that up to Draco?" Ron said quietly, blue eyes flitting downwards. "I mean, you're really not his keeper, you have to let him go if he wants to."

"I never can be his keeper Ron, I know, I'm just-"

"Yes you can." Ron said suddenly.

"Huh?" Harry said agitatedly, not wanting to be interrupted at such a crucial point of his sentence.

"You can be Draco's keeper." Ron said. "It's Malfoy tradition that when a Malfoy gets married if they are a woman, their partner basically owns them. Before that, their family is their keeper."

"really?" Harry said. "I didn't know that. What happens when they get married into a gay couple?"

"Well you know the Malfoy's are pretty popular with gay pairings. They don't really care whether the person can pee standing up or sitting down, once they increase their social status. So generally, the male which is more submissive, aka, bottoming, is the one with the keeper's bond, which only breaks through marriage or totally pure true love or something like that, I'm not sure." Ron said, all in whispers so it was slightly uncomfortable for Harry. "I don't really study Malfoy history, no offence."

Harry was interested in the whole keeper thing, heck he was interested in almost anything that had to do with Draco, but they really had to start their report now because the editor was coming around to see how well everyone was doing.

* * *

There. End chapter 3. im going to title my chapters soon. Oh and I'm making this story more original than the last, since you guys like that so expect more…originalitynessy. . 

Thanks to njferrel (plz don't stop reading, but then if you've stopped reading your not reading this, but if you ever do I'm so sad I lost my first ever reviewer and tonight I'm going to cry and mourn of my very first reviewers loss -.- I love you!), Enigmus, YaoiFanGirl, LingLing20009, and Malfoys Only Chemo


	4. Home Alone

"That was an extremely enlightening conversation Draco. Especially since everyone's wondering who you're dating and if it has anything to do with the mysterious roommate that no one ever sees and what your sexual orientation is." A man in a suave suit (possibly Draco's manager or lawyer or something, he couldn't quite remember) rattled off excitedly, picking himself up from against the doorframe he'd been leaning on and plopping himself ungraciously in a chair across from Draco, suave suit and all.

Draco groaned angrily. You truly couldn't keep a secret when you were in the spotlight could you? Harry was so going to kill him. He also felt a little tinge of guilt at the fact that he had teased Harry so often in their younger years about always wanting to be in the public eye. With a toss of his head, he tried to look sophisticated as he kept his mouth firmly shut, even with the little sniffles that were still finding themselves important enough to be emitted from his nostrils.

"So Harry huh? The Harry that we've all been speculating about? Hmm, what a scandal." His manager/lawyer said happily. "Your popularity will skyrocket now, with all those gay fan girls, especially since you live together. You two will never have enough attention!"

Something like anxiety, but more like fear, for Harry, not himself, clawed through his veins, making his blood run hot, his words quick. "No! You're not allowed to do that! Harry doesn't want it and neither do I. That's private and I'll sue you for telling anyone!"

He practically screamed all of this but still managed to come out very calm, cool and collected.

"Alright." The man said quietly. "Then you'll have to give me something in return."

Draco's nose crinkled in distaste and he decided it was definitely time to go. "What?"

He said, knowing full well. "I think you know already."

Draco stood up in anger. "Fine! Tell whoever you want to tell dammit. I am not a freaking slut!"

"Whatever Draco." The man said, bored. "But in the future you want to ever get anywhere, you're going to have to forget you're pride and give people of higher status than you what they want."

Draco flushed then angrily slammed the door. "Just so you know, you're fired!" He screamed .

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, which meant Draco wasn't going anywhere and neither was his pissed-off boyfriend. Pissed of because Draco had told him that night before that in a day or two their secret was coming out and he was currently sleeping, trying to get rid of the stress of what was going to happen soon.

He stroked Harry's hair back, trying to soothe his obviously troubled state. It was a habit he'd picked up from doing it when Harry had something in his hair, and now he just did it because he loved his hair and it made him calmer. Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled up at Draco. "Morning." He said sleepily, reaching up and kissing Draco. Draco bent and kissed him back, bending over so he was almost on top of Harry. Harry dragged him closer, fully on top of him now, so they were both lying on the bed, now more doing foreplay than kissing.

"Draco." Harry said hoarsely, rubbing his thigh against his counterpart's. "Dammit we haven't done it in weeks. I'm so horney."

Draco pouted and sat up, his hair ruffled and looking oddly like a Mohawk. Harry brushed it down, giggling. "I want us to talk." He said. "You know, get to know each other. Past and future. I want to know you Harry."

Harry's lip twitched. "Damn, you sound so girly."

Draco's face fell and he clasped his hands together in an act of earnest. "Do I really?" He said, wide eyed. "Oh no? Do I Harry?"

Harry laughed and sat up, taking his boyfriend into his arms and kissing him. "No Draco. You need to stop taking everything so seriously."

Draco snuggled against Harry's chest. "Well I'm not used to this. The friendship and the jokes and warmth and safety and…love."

Harry shut his eyes, not wanting to see the sad, far away look in the blond's eyes. "Draco." He whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Draco that's all over now. The abuse and the pain and everything is over now. Please, don't beat yourself up. Don't shrink off into your own little world."

"I want to tell you about me. Everything about me." Draco said passionately. "But first I want to know you."

"Alright." Harry said. Then he did the most adorable pout and said. "But first, can you feed me?"

After eating, both boys settled down on the couch in front of the T.V to hear each other's story, Harry going first.

"Um, well as you know my parents were killed when I was one. I moved in with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They all hated me, and I never knew what love was for a long time. My cousin would beat me up often, I was skinny and nerdy and well… you know, pretty unhappy. Till I went to Hogwarts. Then I met Ron and…" He trailed off, having learned from last time, knowing Ron was a topic not to be seriously discussed.

"And Hermione. And they were my first friend. And you were my first arch nemesis, which was pretty cool too."

Draco nudged Harry. "I feel so special." He said dryly, laughter in his eyes, though Harry also saw a bit of surprise at his whole aunt/uncle/cousin thing. Draco hadn't known about that.

"You know everything else and I want to hear about you so much so spill!" Harry said eagerly, taking Draco's hand like a child.

"Well," Draco settled back into Harry's arms, so when the cold chill swept over his body, Harry would be there to take away the impact. "I was raised taught that slytherin was the only worthy house, and pure-bloods the only worthy people. I was also taught that you were a wonderful boy that I should befriend, because my father is a hypocrite and will worship the ground of whoever he thinks is most powerful, which at the time, you seemed to be. Anyways, I remember suffering a lot of sexual harassment by my godfather, Snape, but then, I never knew what it was. Mostly just petting and touching and things I don't want to remember, nothing to mentally scar me though. Still it made me distrustful and shy and combined with my fathers physical abuse whenever I did something wrong, I was really sad when I was little. Then Hogwarts, and I thought everything was going to be better, but…you know, I apparently never made any real friends there so… right now I don't want to tell you anymore."

"Okay. You can tell me more tomorrow." Harry said reassuringly. "Tell me about the first time you thought you were gay." Harry said. Draco smiled suddenly, as if he remembering something spectacular that he just had to share.

"Come with me." He said, voice oddly quiet. He led Harry to their room, to the closet and opened it, shuffling around till he found something in the back. "I wrote it down."

Harry smiled. "Wow, Draco Malfoy is succumbing to the muggle way of life, how cute."

"Using a charmed diary." Draco finished, smugly pulling the book out. Harry watched curiously as Draco flicked through the seemingly empty pages, then finding the one he wanted, scrolled down it with his finger.

"Come and hold my hand." He said.

"Oh that's the only way for it to work?" Harry said, interested. Draco looked blank.

"No, I just like you holding my hand." Draco answered, smiling coyly. He brushed his hand across the page and whispered a charm Harry didn't hear. Then they were gone, apparently into the pages of the diary, but Harry didn't see white, instead he was in a scene, an adorable eight year old, holding tight to a teddy bear at an almost empty playground.

Suddenly, a voice that sounded young, but very Draco like echoed above Harry's head. "Today, I met the nicest boy. I think he's going to be my friend, my first one that's my age. I like him. In fact, I think I love him…."

There was next to know one else there, except another little boy sitting along-side Draco on the swings. Harry couldn't see himself at all, like when he'd been in the pensive, but it was more like watching a movie or seeing a picture. Draco's hair was almost like Harry's and he looked young, innocent and big-eyed, though Harry could see the aristocratic air about him, growing already.

The boy kept swinging and Draco simply sat there, giving him sidelong glances every few minutes, then blushing and looking away. Finally, the little boy (he had delicious-looking cinnamon skin and gorgeous hazel eyes) turned to Draco, looking agitated. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He said, puzzled.

Draco sighed and fluffed his teddy, blushing madly. "You're pretty." He said, matter-of-factly. The boy's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Thanks…I think."

"I like looking at you." Draco continued, oblivious to the weirdness of his words. "You make my tummy flip."

"Okay." The little boy smiled. "You make my tummy feel the same like always but maybe everyone's own works differently."

Draco agreed and they were sitting there in silence for a few minutes till Draco's father strode up to him. "Come along Draco." He said.

Draco hopped up from the swings and Harry could see in his eyes that he'd already learned the bitter consequences of disobeying his father. "Daddy, this is my new friend." He said proudly, obviously not used to having something so grand. Lucius observed the other boy with a cold air. "What's your name boy?"

"Aiden Bishop."

Lucius' face immediately changed form one of my-kid's-better-than-you distaste to, how-may-I-suck-up-to-you-sir? Harry had never seen him like that before, all charismatic, smooth, syrupy and sickening.

"Ah, old, old, pureblooded, slytherin family. Good boy, that you are." He gushed happily.

"Bye Aiden." Draco smiled. Then without thinking he bent forward and pressed his lips to the other boys. His father didn't even blink, but Harry could see the how-to-improve-family-status plan glimmering in his eyes. Aiden smiled and bid Draco farewell. Then the playground and everything else faded away into obscurity and Harry was once again left in their room together.

"So, what happened to him?" Harry said teasingly. Draco looked thoughtful "I think he left a few years later. It was sad. I missed him."

Harry grinned. "Aww, I hope I can suffice." He said mournfully.

Draco ignored him. "So yeah, as you can see, before I even liked boys, I liked boys. I was never 'straight'."

"Do you have your first kiss in there?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, but I don't want to show you right now. I'm feeling kind of tired."

Harry watched as Draco walked over to their bed and flopped into it. "You bummed about your dad aren't you?"

"Damn you, you can read my mind now?" Draco mumbled. Harry crawled over and lay beside Draco, pulling his limp body near to him. "Hey," He said, kissing Draco's nose. "You can't let your past get you down."

Draco smiled down at Harry, kissing him back, running his hand underneath his shirt. "I can think of a way to help me forget."

"No, no Draco, I want to talk about something." Harry said urgently, though he sounded all hot and bothered already, heart racing and an erection was already bugging his pants. 'Damn, my high sex drive, who knew?'

Draco pouted. "Can't you see I'm depressed? I don't really want to talk right now."

"I think we have problems. I always want it when you don't, and you want it when I don't." Harry said, shaking his head. "But I really need to know this."

"What is it?" Said Draco.

"Can you tell me about this whole 'keeper' thing?" Harry asked.

Draco got a look on his face, like he had suddenly remembered something.

Something that wasn't good.

* * *

I couldn't think of anywhere else to end this. Of course I'm going to thank my reviewers, which I just realized have been the same consistent 5. I love you guys for sticking by me so much, but it makes me sad no one else feels compelled to review. (Sigh)

Thank you Enigmus, (sexy men rock!) LingLing20009, njferell(yah you've come back, I almost cried when I saw your review), yaoifangirl( lol, I did make that word up) and Malfoy's Only Chemo. I'm proud to say I just typed all your names without looking back. Yup, I've successfully memorized my trusty reviewer! (gives you all a hug)


	5. Home Alone cntd

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry said urgently, sitting up. "Why do you look like that?"

Draco's eyebrows drew together, then slowly went back to normal. He breathed out. "It's nothing." He smiled at Harry. "Draco…"

"No, no it's really nothing. I thought…but don't worry about it. What do you want to know?"

"Just…well basically everything. Where this all started, how deep the whole keeper thing goes…everything."

Draco was playing nervously with his anklet, trying to remember the pieces of his past. "Well, I think It began a long time ago, when this boy…damn I forgot his name, but he was a Malfoy, kept disobeying his parents. It was then, his parents decided to create a spell that kept him and all other Malfoy children under control. So now, whenever you're parent needs you, you go to them, you obey them and stuff. I've forgotten some details. But I know that as you get older, the bond gets weaker, and most break when the children hit 17, unless you're parents are really over-protective, and keep the bond forever, which is very rare.

Harry gathered all the information and stored it in the back of his mind. "Interesting." He said aloud.

"Not really." Draco contradicted. "So you ready to see my other diary entry or what?"

"Yeah." Said Harry, getting excited. "Bring it on."

Draco picked the diary up again, easily finding the page this time, as if he'd been to it many times before. The thought made Harry smile a bit, of a thirteen year old Draco, writing feverently in his diary of his first kiss. How cute. "Here it is." Draco said. Once again, Harry saw nothing on the page, but apparently Draco did because once again he mumbled the password Harry couldn't hear and once again Harry found himself in Draco's memories, though this time, Draco was at Hogwarts, looking to be in about his fourth year or so, underneath a tree outside.

'_Dear Diary'_ The disembodied voice said again. _' Today I got my first kiss. Today was also the day I decided to settle something. I'm gay and I think I like the weirdest person possible!'_

Draco sat there underneath the tree, looking seriously disgruntled about something that looked like it had been bugging him for a long time now. His legs were propped up and his back was against the tree, his cloak folded neatly beside him. "Hey, why the long face?" Said a cheerful voice beside him.

Draco looked up to see Nicolas Mcabell, a slytherin keeper and prefect, smiling down at him. Draco turned his head away, shaking it. "Nothing." He said.

Nicolas slid down the tree to sit beside Draco, and gave him a smile, lighting up his already handsome features. "Oh com'n, I hate to see people sad like this. What is it?"

Draco sighed. "Fine." He said. "I you insist, I'll tell you. But please don't laugh."

Nicolas looked appalled. "Me?" He said. "Never."

Draco smiled a little. "Well okay. I think, well I'm not sure who I like. As in, between boys and girls. I've always thought it was girls, but it seems I'm not as attracted to them as I should be. I just don't know."

Nicolas ran a hand through his hair, in deep thought. "You've done stuff with both boys and girls?" He said finally, cocking his head to the side.

"No." Draco answered, shaking his head. "I've kissed girls but I've never…done anything with guys before."

Nicolas smiled. "Well there's you're problem right there. Of course you're going to be confused!"

"How come?" Said Draco, cocking his head in the same fashion as his older role-model. "You don't know which feels better." Nicolas sounded matter-of-factly, like he went around kissing boys on a regular basis. Which, made Draco wonder if he did.

"Well I never will." He huffed. "Because I'm not going out into the world to go and embarrass myself, coming unto a boy that doesn't want me."

"What if the boy comes unto you?" Nicolas said slyly. "Then would you give it a shot?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose, though I'm sure nobody would come unto me much less want to kiss me."

"Don't you dare call me a nobody." Nicolas whispered, tiling his head side-ways, leaning over and softly pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco stiffened, but Nicolas' soft hand creeping up the back of his neck was enough to make any boy calm down. He smiled against the other boy's lips and timidly pressed back. Nicolas brought one of Draco's hands up to encircle his waist. Draco took the instruction gladly, pressing his body into the other's, feeling a need he'd never gotten with a girl surge through him.

The feel of a tongue creeping into his mouth was totally knew to him, something he'd never even thought of doing before, but it felt good, and so he went with it. Not wanting to be the one to take Draco's virginity, Nicolas pulled back before it was too late. "How was that?" He asked innocently. In answer, Draco pulled the boy back into his arms, falling unto him clumsily. "That good?" Nicolas grinned, feeling Draco tugging at his shirt, pulling his nearer so they were chest to chest. "Better than a girl?"

"Damn yeah." Draco grinned. "Never felt so good before.

"Draco, I do believe you're gay." Nicolas said cheekily.

Draco looked considerably relieved. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Nicolas nodded and got up from the ground, leaving Draco to soak in his thoughts.

Draco sat there for a while, then to Harry's surprise he saw himself walking across the corridor in the castle. Draco could easily see him from his position, and Harry saw his eyes glaze over with something unrecognizable. The memory Harry was alone and looked upset, probably worrying about the next task he was supposed to do.

Draco's eyes followed him for a while, a smile etched on his features (though he of course didn't know it). Harry seemed to know he was being watched and looked up. "What are you staring at?" He said angrily, probably stressed about all the teasing he was going through (particularly by Draco himself).

"Just marveling at how ugly you're face is." Draco said immediately.

Harry strode up to him, from his position in the castle, right up to Draco's face. "You know I've had enough of you're shit. Enough! Every damn day you're bugging me like you truly have nothing to do with yourself! I'm sick of you!"

Draco was staring at Harry like he hadn't heard a word the other boy said. The Harry that knew him know could tell that it was a really dreamy, sort of glazed over gaze, but the Harry from then simply thought Draco was being cross- eyed at him on purpose.

"Damn you!" He screamed, for some reason completely losing his cool. "I hate you!"

Draco cracked as well and suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry, and they were kissing, Harry was sputtering and embarrassed and confused at first, but eventually melting into it. Draco held unto both sides of his face and Harry's eyes shut, his hands coming to hold Draco tightly round the waist. To him a kiss was a kiss and this was a damn good one that he wasn't giving up on. Then the memory disappeared, leaving the two boys standing alone in their room again.

Harry touched his finger-tips to his head precautiously. "I don't remember that." He said softly, willing himself to find such a sweet memory looked somewhere within the depth of his brain. "I remember seeing you and walking up to you but I don't remember…kissing you?"

Draco looked adorably embarrassed. "Well I was so confused at what I'd done." He said carefully. "I knew it was wrong, and that I was beginning to like you so, I erased that part of the memory from your mind. Please don't be mad."

How Draco like.

Harry was actually smirking. He found it seriously hard to be mad at something from so long ago. He probably would've done the same thing to, overwhelmed with fear and shock and all. "What did I do after you kissed me?" he asked curiously.

"You looked at me really hurt, like I had kissed you for the sole purpose of hurting you from your heart on out and asked me 'why'?" Draco answered.

By then I'd decided that I was going to take you're memory from you so I stroked back your hair and told you how much I secretly crushed on you and how pretty I thought you're eyes were and how when we got close in a fight I loved the feeling. I tried fighting those feelings for the next few years, but (obviously) it didn't work."

"Yeah, you couldn't resist me." Harry smiled. Draco blushed and closed the book, placing it at the back of the closet again. Then he went into the kitchen (realizing they'd spent the whole morning in their memories) and proceeded to make lunch.

Chicken helper.

"I sure don't want to go to work on Monday." Harry said wistfully, sitting at the table. "I mean, damn, everyone in the wizarding world is going to be shocked."

"Not to mention the muggle world. At least wizards _accept_ gay couples. I bet my job is going down the drains once this is out." Draco said, squeezing Harry's hand comfortingly.

"We'll get through it together." Harry assured.

They sat there in silence for a while, both in deep thinking. Then, "Harry?" Draco said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I think…I think I want to see my dad. I want to see what he could possibly want to see me for." Draco said. "I've been thinking this through for a while now."

Harry sighed. "Draco…"

"No Harry, I really want to see him."

"Why?" Harry asked, pouting. "We're fine without him screwing us over. What could you possibly want to see a man who hurt you so much for?"

"What if he's really sorry Harry? What if he's sorry for all he's done and wants the forgiveness of his own son? What if he has a reason for all he's done to me?"

"No reason is good enough for hurting _my_ Draco." Harry said passionately. "And would you be willing to give him this forgiveness?"

Draco was silent and Harry sighed. "You're really too kind hearted you know that?"

Draco blushed. "I want to know why he hurt me. Its important."

Harry groaned. "Fine." He said, giving in to Draco's cuteness. "but I'm coming with you."

Draco smiled and walked towards Harry, hugging him from behind. "You're the best boy friend ever." He said sincerely. "I love you so much."

Harry stroked his slender arms, along the metal bracelets that resembled a genies. He'd once told Draco how kinky they seemed, those bracelets, they made Draco look like he was into bondage, especially along with the anklets and choker. A regular 'chain-me-to-a-bedpost-and-put-me-on-a-leash' kind of boy. All Harry had were his earrings and his watch, and in comparison to his jewelry-loving boyfriend, he was definitely the more masculine of the two, except when they were in the public eye of course. But he wasn't going to tell Draco that, who seemed very upset about his womanly tendency's and nature.

Finally Harry was getting sensitive to Draco's likes and dislikes. "I love you too." He said. Draco looked at him with adoring pools of grey that made his heart ache, and combined with Draco's innocent, child-like demeanor, he knew that if Draco's father dared to try and hurt him, he would…

Well what he would do deserves a MA rating…

Thank you to my reviewers, mio32(yah, first new reviewer!), YaoiFanGirl101, Malfoys Only Chemo(cu-ddle him, cu-ddle him (rants with fist in air) and LingLing20009(more diary stuff in this chappie! Yah!) I miss you njferell and enigmus!


	6. Problems

The following chapter may be slightly…really…sexual.

* * *

The bed was cluttered with all the materials Harry needed to finish his werewolf report, Draco at the edge of the bed, trying different nail polishes on his toes. He was currently on black. "Harry," He moaned, "I'm bored. Why are you taking so long?" 

"This is my job Draco. What we do is just…fun."

"Hmph." Draco walked over to his drawers and slipped his green silk pajamas over his head. Walking up behind Harry, he slid unto the bed behind him and ran his hands over his naked torso. "Harry," He said slowly, catching Harry's ear between his teeth. "Harry, I'm lonely. _Oh_ Harry, come _hold_ me, _please_. I want to _be_ with you." He said seductively.

The color shot up into Harry's cheeks. "Stop." He said half-heartedly. "Stop. Bad Draco. Don't make me chain you."

It was meant to be a joke but Draco's eyes suddenly lit up, and he pulled his chest from Harry's back and walked up to the wall. "You want to chain me?" He said, grinning.

"_Pafetishsmo_."

Suddenly his chocker sprang a dog chain that whipped itself out to land at Harry's feet. "Well then com'n Harry, be bad. Own me." Draco teased. Harry grabbed up the chain and tugged, making Draco walk towards him. He pulled him closer then met him in a kiss. "If you don't stop," He said throatily. "I might have to spank you."

Draco blushed. "I'd like that."

Harry frowned, fingering the chain. "I don't." He whispered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't want to hurt you. I don't like it. I don't I like that you like pain games but think I know the reason you get turned on by getting chained up, and hurt and tortured."

"Why?"

"Cause you're used to it." Harry said simply. "From your father, from Snape. You think you deserve it. You think whoever you're with is your master, because you're vulnerable and small and scared. I'm not your master sweetheart. I'm your boyfriend. We're equal." He pulled Draco into his arms, holding him tightly, letting the chain clatter to the ground.

"Damn they fucked your life up. And the whole keeper thing? No wonder you're confused."

Draco's eyes widened. "I _am_ used to it. If you don't spank me or beat me or…curse me Harry, I might be a bad boy. I deserve to be hurt."

Harry held him at arms length. "You won't be bad Draco. You don't need pain to remind you that you've got to behave."

Draco looked confused. Harry kicked his papers of the bed. "Screw this." He said sentimentally. Getting Draco comfortable in his lap, he smiled down at him. "No more pain Draco. Whenever we…you know, you want it hard, no lube. If I don't do it like that you often don't get turned at all. When we kiss you want it rough, or you don't feel it's enough. You need to learn about soft love."

"I want you to be rough. I've hurt so many people, been on the dark side so long, and believed in all the wrong things…so wrong. I could've been with you for so long!" Draco held his hands out, wrists touching and his bracelets intertwined to make a pair of handcuffs.

"I want to feel pain." He said mournfully. Harry looked down, then took both Draco's hands in his and kissed them. "I want to make you happy Draco…that's all over now. None of it was your fault, no matter what your father says."

"It makes me happy." Draco pleaded.

"Draco…"

"I need it Harry! Please, just hurt me, just a little."

"Does it hurt all the other times we do anything intimate?"

"I make it hurt." Draco admitted. "When you're inside me, since the first time, I've moved into position's that hurt once you were inside me. I just never let on. And when we kissed I bit my tongue and lip as hard as I could without it bleeding, so when you sucked on them, I'd feel pain."

Harry was angry, not at Draco, but for himself for not knowing what Draco was doing to himself. "Draco, you've always seemed so independent. I didn't know…I'm sorry…"

Draco took his still-bound hands and put them around Harry. "About what? You're the perfect boyfriend Harry. It's me that needs to be kept in line. I just want to be reminded,"

He paused and kissed Harry gently. "Of whom I belong to."

"No one darling. You belong to know one." Harry said, half gently, half forcefully. "You're your own man." He needed Draco to know this, to learn it. He was 18, still young. So young, so scared.

Draco, though he looked confused, smiled and kissed Harry. Harry purposefully took him by the shoulders and gently laid him back on the bed. "This is important. You need to know that pain is bad and love and pain is not the same thing."

Draco turned his head as Harry pulled out a bottle of lubrication. "We're going to do it my way." He said. "That way you can't get rid of it with a spell."

Draco grunted with childish displeasure as Harry pushed his legs apart, but lay there, succumbing, because it was his nature to listen to his master, and Harry could say anything he liked but he _was_ his master.

"Harry," Draco moaned angrily. "You're putting so much inside me I might get lube poisoning."

"Shut up." Harry said affectionately, pausing to kiss Draco, his fingers still inside him. He kept going till Draco was as slick as a bucket of oil. "I hope you're happy. My internal organs might just slip out now." Draco pouted.

"I'm not. I still need to do me." Harry said innocently. Draco watched him dunk half a bottle of lube unto his organ.

"Jesus Harry, it's just going to be like butter. I'm never going to feel you."

Harry ignored Draco and came inside him. Draco just continued looking at him with his big, beautiful, trusting grey eyes. "You felt it?" he asked.

"Hardly."

Harry cringed as he realized how high Draco's pain threshold was. If he'd been screaming so loudly before, how much pain had he been in? He felt Draco twisting his body and pushed him back into place. He'd always done this, and Harry had thought it had made him comfortable when it really had made him hurt.

"No." he said. "I know what you're trying to do."

Draco lay back as Harry pushed more deeply inside him. He whimpered the whole time, for lack of pain. He felt so guilty. 'I don't deserve a boyfriend like this, or a life like this. I deserve pain.'

When Harry came, he didn't, just lay there staring frightenedly up at the ceiling, body frozen. His body felt weak from lack of pain, weak and dirty. "Draco…" Harry panted. "You didn't..."

"Leave me alone." Draco said sullenly, pulling up his pants and flipping over in bed. Then he sat back up. "No, don't, don't leave me Harry. I'm sorry for being rude and trying to disobey you. Please forgive me."

Harry took his hand and stroked the side of Draco's face, while Draco looked at him with eyes begging for forgiveness. He'd only seen the other boy cry one time since they'd been together and he was glad for it. He didn't want to see him do it again. "You aren't rude. You're an adult. Don't tell yourself I'm your boss. Don't make me tell you what do."

"Okay." Draco nodded.

Harry could've slapped himself. Here he was, ordering Draco around to not let him order him around. With a sickening realization, he saw just how much he bossed Draco. "I mean, go to sleep baby." He said wearily. "_Please_ go to sleep. If you want to."

Draco curled up in their bed, and shut his eyes, whispering a word of goodnight before he slept.

When Harry was sure he was asleep, he crawled out of bed and got his cell phone, quickly dialing Ron. He could go down the 1 door that separated them, but it was late Saturday night and Ron might be…busy.

As predicted, he was. "Oh….uhhhh…hello?" Ron moaned breathlessly into the phone. "Hi Ron, it's Harry." Harry said, knowing Ron had no idea how to use his phone's caller id properly. "Hey Harry." Ron smiled cheerily. Then, "Uh…uh…oh GOD!" was heard.

"Is this a bad time?" Harry said, blushing.

Ron was panting and breathing heavily. "No…no, Jared's just…teasing me…oh shit….uhhh….Jared, hold up, pause for a sec-…ohh, ohh…Jesus you're so hot. You sound worried Harry. Just tell me what's up."

"It's Draco." Harry said, keeping his voice low. "He's got serious problems Ron."

"UHHH…mphh…uh, uh, uh…uhhh… shit! You're so hot!" Ron panted.

Then, "Like what?"

"We just had sex and he didn't come."

"WHAT? Harry, you suck in bed…uh…uhhh…why didn't he…uhhh…doesn't he…always?" Ron sounded concerned and aroused at the same time.

"Its cause I didn't hurt him during it." Harry explained.

Pause, and some kissing noises could be heard. "He's into that kind of stuff? Whips and fetishes?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and apparently, he won't come any other way. What do I do?"

"Well I've only had sex once, with Blaise." Ron said, getting a grunt of disapproval from his boyfriend, who was working hard in between his legs. "Sorry baby." Ron whispered.

"Yeah…uhhh….once, and I got it hard. I mean _real _hard. I bled for 2 days and couldn't move. I wanted it like that though, to get rid of the way I felt about you. The thoughts and feelings. I didn't want to remember any more. Maybe he's like that. Unrepressed guilt and all."

"Yeah." Harry said thoughtfully. "Thanks Ron."

Ron was silent, then he began moaning so loud Harry could actually hear it through the wall that separated them. His breath was ragged afterwards and Harry knew he'd just come. "Tell Jared he did a good job for me." He teased. "And enough with the blowjobs,

you need to hurry up and do it."

"We would." Ron said. "Except _somebody's_ brother keeps bringing guys here and fucking them in his room or on the couch or in the living room or in the kitchen or over the dining table and its kind of awkward to hear him screaming while I try to take Jared's virginity."

"Poor Ronnie…"  
"Plus Jared's not ready yet. Oh about Draco, I think you should talk to Blaise or Hermione. Blaise knows a lot about keepers and how to break their habits and Hermione knows pretty much everything else."

"Thanks Ron. See you at work on Monday." Harry said.

He didn't know what he was going to do about Draco. Draco, his seemingly independent little angel whom he loved so much. He wanted to stop the pain, but it would take a lot of healing. Was he really the best thing for Draco? Did Draco really need him?

"Harry?" Draco said softly from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Harry opened his arms, welcoming Draco's presence.

Draco sank into them, against his chest. "I just had the worst nightmare." He whispered, trembling. "My life…my life was horrible and worthless Harry. I could hardly stand it."

Harry wiped a tear that had accidentally escaped down Draco's cheek away. "What happened?"

Draco looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears of heartbreak. "You didn't love me." He said simply.

Yeah, he could safely say Draco needed him.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so smutty! Thank youLingLing20009(i'll give u one i promise! (wraps self up in a box) dada! what do you mean u dont want me cries) , njferell (TIMES2!!!), YaoiFanGirl101 and Malfoys Only Chemo, for your inspiring, motivational reviews.

Check out my other stories! Just click on my name!( Yes i've changed it) u know u want to!


	7. Now That It's Out

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or the plot of Harry Potter. All JK Rowling, who rocks!

* * *

Draco spun on the spot, falling gracefully back into the arms of the well-developed, shirtless man behind him, and then froze, a playful smile on his face, waiting for the camera to flash before getting up and brushing his hair back. It made so much sense. Once everyone found out he was gay it was simply _natural _that they _had_ to put him with another man, and they just _had_ to do an extremely intimate photo shoot with him (mostly for all the yaoi fan girls.) (!)

"Oh com'n Draco." His manager had cooed (the one who'd been fired had apparently been his lawyer).

"Since you're gay, it's actually more like a treat for you."

Oh yeah, cause_automatically_, since he was gay, he liked every single hot guy on the face of the earth. Tch, muggles.

David was still holding him firmly round the waist. The only reason he'd done this was to freak out the other model, which was straight. But it didn't seem to be working, he was totally unfazed. Well, he was about 5 years older than Draco, and probably had been in tons of blue movies where he had to have sex with other men. It was getting pretty popular.

'Well good for him.' Draco thought. ' He might have adjusting to being with another man, but they can't make me kiss a girl, much less do anything that has to do with removing any one of those tiny little things they call 'bra's' and sticking my hand inside to touch the 2 gobs of fat covering their chest's.'

"Draco…they're ready to start again." David said quietly. He had a definite Italian accent (seeing as he was Italian) and it was something Draco found rather interesting. So he tried it on his own tongue. "Draco…Draco…" He repeated, trying to sound Italian. David laughed.

"You are what they call adorable, no?" he said, before bending and kissing Draco's cheek.

"I have a boyfriend." Draco said immediately, wondering how fast David could go from straight to gay.

David laughed again. "I kiss out of friendliness, not love or lust. I do not seek you for sexual relations. It is simply a part of my culture."

Draco looked up and saw David's eyes held true innocence. "Alright, whatever."

Suddenly David had him pressed with his face into the wall and pushed his hand up his shirt.

Draco moaned from shock and the camera's clicked again. 'Whoever buy these magazines are sluts.' He decided.

"You've had a lot of practice with this sort of thing?" He asked, breathing heavily. David smiled. "Yes." He said simply.

"So you're not exactly straight then?" Draco said. Then noticing David's confused expression he re-formatted his words. "Heterosexual?"

David brightened. "Oh, yes, I am but… those with the masculine organs are quite forth ward in what they want. I see no problem in giving them."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, letting the experienced fingers trail up his spine. Thoughts of Harry filled his mind automatically. Thoughts of him doing the same thing. His fingers, his body, his passion, his love. A moan escaped his lips again.

"Plus," David added teasingly. "Male love is quite…fulfilling." He grinned at his use of English words.

Draco couldn't move from his position so he grunted in agreement. They were given a 5 minute break then and as he sat gaining his breath back he thought of how those pictures would look when they came out all over the place. Harry probably would be rather jealous of them. He would explain when they got home. But just to clarify Harry would always be the love of his life... "David." He said.

David stopped drinking his bottle of water and turned to Draco. "How long will you be staying in England?"

"I'm here to work on my international modeling as well as improve my English so about a year. Why?" he said curiously.

Draco smiled deviously. "There's someone I'd like you to meet…" he said.

Things weren't going quite as well for Harry. He sat huddled in his cubicle, trying to ignore the stares and whispers people were giving him. So he was dating the son of what was once the most powerful follower of the dark Lord, who had shown his loyalty to the dark side time and again, and who had constantly teased Harry throughout their school years and made his life miserable.

So what?

People were actually trying to convince Harry that Draco had him under the imperious, or that he would soon, or that he was simply trying to gain his trust, and soon, he would take Harry and use him to somehow get his father out of jail. This made Harry almost laugh. They didn't know the love between he and Draco, and they obviously didn't want to.

And it wasn't really the 'him being gay thing' that was the problem (though that in itself was a bombshell of shocking information) but the 'him being with Draco thing'. If it had been Ron, everyone would have been so much more understanding because they had always been friends and it was only natural (well, as natural as 'unnatural' could be) for them to fall in love.

Ron shot him compassionate glances as more and more people came to verify if what they had heard was true. He had predicted it would blow of soon enough but right now Harry didn't feel that way. He felt more like this was going to go on and on every day for the rest of his life. He wanted Draco.

Draco. He wondered how his boyfriend was doing, if he was suffering all this drama. He hoped not. Draco was fragile. He'd take the brunt of the pain for both of them.

Draco wanted to see his father and he wondered if he could get to stop it. Well, he could if he wanted to but he wanted Draco to make his own decisions, to know he was his own man. He needed to know this because, if Harry ever left him (not that he ever would) he needed to know how to stand up on his own. Harry ignored the confused workers all tottering over each other to ask him questions and wondered if, since everyone knew about him and Draco, he could finally gather the courage to take him out to dinner that night.

"Harry, I have a question for you." Draco said carefully as they lay together in the bed. "I've decided I want to go see my father next week."

Harry groaned inwardly, but smiled reassuringly for Draco's sake. "Okay." He said.

"But that's not what this is about." Draco continued. "I was wondering how it would feel to…expand our family."

Harry was busy playing with Draco's lean stomach underneath the sheets, running his fingers up and down the soft skin. "Expand?" He said sleepily.

"Yeah." Draco sounded shy, tentiave. "You know…kids?"

He saw Harry's hand shoot from underneath the bedspread and up to his mouth in surprise. "What?" Said Harry, putting his head to the side.

"You mean…us…babies?...You?"

"Yes." Draco sounded put out. "It is possible."

"But, but…what about you're career? Aren't we too young?"

"I don't want to be a model forever you know. And we could adopt. I'm not talking about right away." Draco was hurt at Harry's lack of interest. "I just want to know what a real family would be like."

Harry was silent.

"Well fine! I get it! You're okay with me, but you don't want the responsibility of a baby. Okay." Draco's voice was calm, upset, but calm.

"Today," Harry said, sitting up in his bed and looking Draco in the eye. "Practically everyone had a problem, with us, me and you, together. They didn't like it, nobody did, and they didn't support it. They said I was throwing my life away."

"Oh Harry…"

"I'm just wondering how it would feel for our little boy or girl to be shunned by the world because it had two daddy's. How would we explain that it wasn't the most natural thing in society? How would we explain away the reason they get beat up and picked on and called names? I don't want that to happen. I don't want any child of mine to have to suffer what happened to me as I child."

"Harry…"Draco was speechless, but he hoped he could express his words using his eyes. "It's not like I don't care about your wishes, t actually touches me a lot that you'd even think of having a family with me Draco, but we're only 18 and right now I don't think it's possible."

"Okay." Draco said smiling. "It's alright really, I was just wondering what you thought."

Harry let the subject drop, though he knew Draco's feelings were hurt. It couldn't be helped and he pulled him closer, falling back into sleep.

Ron was almost asleep as well. The house was perfectly silent, which meant that Blaise didn't have anybody over for once, but only because he was sick. "Hey Ron?" Jared said. "Huh?"

"Umm, I feel really weird all of a sudden. Like I want to…I don't know…"

"Horney?"

Jared blushed. "I didn't want to say that."

"But it's what you're feeling." Ron said excitedly, getting up and straddling Jared, who squeaked at his sudden movement. "Ron…"

Ron bent over, grinding his clothed body against Jared's and then kissing him. "Yeah?"

Jared was quiet. "Don't stop." He said.

Ron kept kissing all the well-memorized soft spots on Jared, pulling off his pajama bottoms at the same time. It was much easier to feel him through the soft material. And he felt he was hard and wet. "You're aroused already?" he asked. Jared trembled.

"I've been for the past few minutes."

Ron kept kissing him, past his neck and down, along his collar bone. Jared shuddered as a hand came to grasp him firmly. He felt ready to come right there.

Ron trailed his finger tips over the very light dusting of blond hair covering Jared's lower abdomen, over the extremely sensitive pubic area, pulling his boxers off in the process.

"Ron…" Jared clawed at Ron's back as Ron's mouth began on the trail his hands had just taken. When his mouth came in contact with Jared's organ, they boy felt like he would explode. This was it. He was going to let Ron do it tonight. Ron was so good, his mouth knowing all the right places on his younger lover.

"UH BLAISE!" Jared screamed. Then he realized.

Ron pulled off of him with a face of disgust. "Eww, incest images."

"Sorry. I got caught up…" Jared blushed.

The mood was officially ruined.

* * *

Next chapter- Harry meets David, Draco visits Lucius.

Will Jared and Ron ever do it???

Even I'm annoyed!

Will list all my reviewers next time, I can't remember everyone right now since it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry!

(!) yaoi-boy love in japanese


	8. Conflict

So finally, finally i've updated this story. I told you guys i wouldn't abandon it. Its just that I didn't have any inspiration. But now I do!

* * *

"David, could you try to look more decent and a little less…appealing please?" Draco quipped, making the Italian boy sit up and fix his tie. "But I am a model, no?" David said, confused. "Is appealing not, what do you call it, my forte?"

"Well you don't try looking appealing when my boyfriend is going to come through that door any second with a very suspicious looking magazine in his hand. I can imagine him already, all cute and pouty. 'What's this' is most likely what he'll say."

"Umm Draco!" he heard from out in the hallway. Then came the really winy voice. "What's this?"

Draco smiled at David. "Don't move." He said, going out to see Harry.

"Hey." He said, smiling widely.

"Who's this guy?" Harry said, brandishing the magazine. "And when since did you do photo shoots with other people?"

"Since everyone found out I was gay. They think it's appealing and that it will bring more publicity." Draco said. "Don't worry about it, you know it won't last for long."

"But why does he have to be holding unto you like that? Seriously…it's just…he looks like he's doing too good a job." Harry said, eyes downcast.

Draco smiled. "You're really cute when you're jealous did you know that?" he said.

"Not. Jealous." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well good. Cause David's a really nice guy." Draco continued.

"David? So now he has a name?"

"You want to meet him?"

"No."

"Alright then, too bad." Draco grinned, dragging Harry into the dining room. "Harry, David, David, Harry." He said, sitting down at the table and hoping the other boys would do the same. "Hi." David held out his hand to Harry good-naturedly. Harry stared at him, noting that he was a good few inches taller than himself. A terrible start.

"Hn…" he said, sitting down. "Draco, you didn't tell me you were having anyone over."

"I wanted to surprise you." Draco tried smiling, though he felt terribly awkward. He'd never seen Harry so jealous before.

"How sweet." Harry said dryly. Then he turned to David.

"So…Andrew…how was working with Draco today. My boyfriend. Draco."

"Umm, my name's David actually, and it was pretty amazing. He's incredibly professional, and extremely beautiful. You're lucky to have him."

"I know I'm lucky to have him." Harry quipped, his brow furrowing. "You don't really need to tell me that I'm lucky to have him." He jumped out of his seat and walked over to where Draco was, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively. "I love him and I'm incredibly glad to have him. No one's going to take him from me."

Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. 'He's being so childish.' He thought in annoyance. 'I knew Harry was a hothead, but I didn't know something as small as work would bother him so much.'

"That's really sweet. I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't let him go if I were you either." David smiled good-naturedly.

Harry's eyebrow was actually twitching as he walked back to his own seat.

"Well that's great. But you don't have him do you? No, I do."

Draco shot Harry a warning glance. 'It's not cute anymore. He's embarrassing me now.'

"That you do." David said. Draco could see his eyes twinkling with amusement. He was obviously happy that he could rile Harry up to such an extent.

"Make sure you hold unto him tight. I wouldn't want anyone stealing him away from him, you get what I'm saying?" he smiled teasingly.

Harry took a deep halting breath, stuffing his mouth with lasagna and garlic bread so he wouldn't rip David's head off with his teeth. He smiled as much as he could with a completely full mouth and nodded.

"Hey, so Draco, remember that thing from this morning? Yeah, I think we should do it tomorrow ok?" David saying, suddenly going all business like.

Harry looked with a steaming temper from one by to another. Didn't this Italian or whatever he was asshole know it wasn't good to talk about business at the dinner table?

He felt as if he should inform him.

"Don't talk about business at the dinner table please." he said, stabbing his fork into a piece of chicken. 'Shit.' He realized he'd forgotten about the food in his mouth, which was currently spilling out and looking really gross.

David couldn't help giggling and Draco looked mortified.

Harry blushed and picked up a napkin, spitting the food out into it.

"I'll try and remember that." David said. "That's right next to the rule about not talking with food in your mouth isn't it?"

"I don't think your hair is even real!!" Harry spat angrily, feeling himself explode and wanting to show up that something, anything was wrong with David.

"I bet you got a nose job too! You stupid model. Models are all fake anyways!"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "I think dinner is over." He whispered. "You can leave anytime you feel like David. Thanks for coming over. I'm going to bed." And with that he pushed back the chair and left the boys alone.

David grinned. "I think you just hurt his feelings." He said solemnly.

"Oh shit." Harry said hitting his forehead.

"Well thanks for the dinner. It was really filling. I haven had such a big meal since I became a model." David continued.

"And I thought only the girls were anorexic." Harry sneered. "You can see yourself out."

He ran upstairs to his bedroom where Draco had just finished unbuttoning his shirt in front of the mirror.

"Draco I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what happened back then. I just got so jealous, I couldn't even think straight." He explained. Raking his fingers through his hair as he so often did when he was nervous.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said, brushing his ultra long locks back. "Not only did you embarrass me in front of my co-worker, but you called me names in front of him too. Good job Harry."

"I can't believe I did that." Harry whispered. "Right now it feels like a blur."

"Funny. I can remember everything clearly." Draco said dryly.

"Oh, Draco." Harry said, running up to him from behind and holding him round his torso. "Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand when you're mad at me. I just couldn't control myself. I'm really, truly sorry ok? It's just that, I've never really had to compete for you, you know. Him just coming into my comfort zone like that was very disturbing. I know that you would never leave me for anyone, but you're so beautiful and I'm so…not. Sometimes I wonder why you even want to stay with me at all."

"Me too." Draco said teasingly. But he felt Harry's grip tighten around him and he knew he was serious. "Don't worry ok?" he said. "I love you and you're really gorgeous, even though you're not model type. You have the body, you have the face, the only thing you're lacking in is the air."

Harry pulled Draco's hair back and put it into a ponytail. He loved Draco's hair, it always smelt good and was so soft and silky, naturally streaked with all sorts of blond and yellow highlights. It fit him so well. 'Beautiful.'

"So do you forgive me?" he whispered into Draco's ear.

"You know I was never really mad at you. Just turn those green eyes on me and I go completely nuts for you." Draco said, shuddering at Harry's touch.

"Good." Harry grinned, kissing Draco. "You seem so tense though."

He lead Draco to the bed and got behind him, gently massaging his shoulders. "Hmm…" Draco groaned. "You're so right. A day in uncomfortable position's usually does that to a person.

Harry kissed Draco's neck as he massaged, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. Draco didn't seem to be noticing. He moved deeper, taking out all the knots, this time him tongue making its way up to Draco's ear. his shirt was off now.

"Harry." Draco moaned huskily. Damn you, you know I just put that on."

Harry smirked. Draco sounded funny when he was trying to talk when he was so turned on. "I'll make it up to you baby." He whispered, turning Draco over and straddling him.

Draco looked up at him with half-closed eyes, his hair spread all over the bed in a devastatingly sexy way. Harry kissed him collar bone, him hand skillfully finding Draco's waistband and pulling his pants down in almost one motion, and then stroking up along his inner thigh.

"Urgh. Harry." Draco threw his head back as Harry got nearer and nearer to his sensitive spot. Harry licked below his belly button, smiling when he saw Draco clutching to the sheets.

He kissed lower and Draco suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong?" he whispered, his head shooting up. Draco had just deflated faster than a ball being sat on by an elephant. Draco shook his head from side to side. "It's nothing." He said breathlessly. "Just keep going Harry."

"How can I keep going, you don't want me to keep going obviously. I didn't even get my clothes off." Harry wined.

"I'm sorry." Draco whimpered.

"It's fine, it's fine. What's wrong though." Harry said, scooping Draco up into his arms and balancing him in his lap.

"I'm scared." Draco said.

"I don't understand. What are you scared of?" Harry was lost now.

"Having sex with you."

"Draco…it's not like we're virgin's or anything like that. How in the hell are you scared of doing it with me when we've done if a bunch of times before?" Harry said, still managing to keep him voice gentle while his inner self went through turmoil. Here he was rock hard as hell and turned on to his limit and Draco had to have the sudden inspiration to have a crisis.

"I know. But I'm just afraid of having it the way you want it. The no- pain way. I don't deserve it. It scares me." Draco said, leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath. "Listen Draco. We're not going to stop having sex because you feel as if you deserve to be hurt. I'm not giving up something like that. So you're just going to have to get used to it. Every night till you're perfectly fine with it, I'm going to come home and take you right on this bed. Understand?"

Draco stiffened even further. He slid off of Harry's lap and buttoned his shirt back up, moving under the covers of his bed. Harry looked at him and sighed. Having a boyfriend was not supposed to be like having a dog you had to train.

"you didn't even make it up to me." Draco whispered childishly. Harry gazed at Draco's fragile body and at the wristbands that bonded him and he felt saddened.

'Man your dad messed you up bad.' He thought. The same dad Draco was going to see the next day.

* * *

There we are! Hope you liked it!

Thank you:

YaoiFanGirl

Missing Ear George (wow, you've reviewed so much! Thanks)

Cosmic Hospitality (I know theres quite a bit of conflict, and I just added to it lol)

aishiteru


	9. Leaving

"He was pretty mad at me." Harry said, typing furiously so he could finish his report. Ron wasn't bothering, leaning back in his chair and cutting out random newspaper pictures at his desk with his wand. "Day's like these really get to me." He said gloomily. "They're so depressing."

"Is that why you're cutting off the minister of finances head?" Harry questioned, leaning over the wall between his and Ron's cubicle to see what the other man was doing. "No, I just don't like him." Ron said. "But seriously Harry, I can't stand these days."

Harry looked up and noticed the little throngs of children pointing at him and gasping, all small and wide-eyed.

"You don't like bring your kid to work day? But why? They're so cute!" he cooed, smiling at a little girl with bright blue eyes. Her mouth hung low, gazing at Harry's scar.

"No, Harry, they're not." Ron hissed, taking his feet off the table. "They're not at all. The're depressing. At least for us."

"Why?" Harry said, sitting down and resuming his typing so all he could see was Ron's shock of beautiful red hair. "Because," Ron said, and Harry smiled to himself because the disembodied head of hair looked funny shaking around as Ron moved from one side of his cubicle to the other in his swivel chair.

"Because?" Harry said, not liking how Ron was distracting him. When Ron was distracted it was bad news because he usually got distracted in the process.

"Because you grow up, realize that you're gay, find a awesome boyfriend, get a good job, which by the way I'm very happy because I can finally afford to get a big screen muggle television whenever I feel like and I'm not poor any more-"

"By the way, how's your mom?" Harry said.

"Oh she's good, pretty lonely since Ginny's just graduated and moved out and all, but she wants to thank you for those tickets you sent her and dad to the Caribbean." Ron replied immediately. "But anyways, yeah, all that stuff I just said, and then you realize, that even though you have that and you're in love to boot, you can never have kids Harry. And that really pisses me off."

"You mean it makes you sad." Harry said solemnly, surprised at Ron's show of sensitivity. "Com'n Ron, you're gay, show your feelings."

"It does upset me." Ron admitted. "Also, the fact that we can't get around to doing what people do to get kids annoys me."

"Ohh…" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "_That's_ what's bothering you. It'll happen when it happens. You worry too much."

"Oh _I _worry too much?" Ron quipped. "Who was just moaning about one tiny flaw in his perfect relationship with a super model. Yeah, Harry, that was you."

"Its not perfect." Harry said, adding the final touches to his report on werewolf saliva and its use in medicine, and wishing for the umpteenth time he could get to the big stuff already. "We have arguments."

"Over who loves each other more." Ron said, rolling his eyes and waving his wand in the air, thusly pushing some garbage aside and once again finding somewhere to put his feet on his cluttered desk. "Face it Harry, you guys have the picture perfect relationship."

"Yeah." Harry said smiling dreamily. "And nothing in the world can change that."

Draco didn't recall being so frightened in his life. The smell of death pressed against him on all sides. It made him wonder why anyone would ever want to do anything wrong. Azkaban was a sickening place. He walked past the lines and rows of cells, the rusty cell doors and the black walls, the Dementor beside him creeping him out. He could see right through its misty blackness, to the other side.

'Think happy thoughts.' He kept repeating to himself. He thought of Harry, tying him the wall and pressing against him from behind, whipping him for every wrong deep he'd ever done, and with each feel of searing pain, his sins would be forgiven, one by one. If only Harry could understand how much he deserved to be punished. 'I've gotten so many hurt.'

Then Harry would untie him and kiss him all over and tell him what a good boy he was. He'd untie Draco's chains and hold him in his lap. 'I'd be the slave and he'd be the master.' Draco smiled to himself then, forgetting where he was, only thinking about pleasing his master, Harry. "You've arrived at your destination." The words slid around him and he felt constricted by them. They felt like death too, and sounded like it. He didn't dare look at the Dementor. Only Harry could ever look death in the face. "T-thank you." He mumbled, trying not to sound scared. 'They live on fear.'

He turned to the barred cell, and looked inside. At first he didn't see anything but then he realized that the black heap of cloth in the corner was his father, curled up into a ball. "Father?" he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. The ball unfolded and his fathers face appeared amongst it.

His hair was nearly as long as Draco's, though it was scraggly, and darker from not being in the sun, streaked grey in a few places. He had a beard, not a terribly large one, but it was still strange to see as Draco had never seen one on him before.

A smiled cracked across the gaunt and hopeless face.

"Draco." Lucius croaked, unfolding himself from the ground, which was the same color as his clothes, the bed, the cell and the walls, and walking up to where Draco was trembling, holding unto the bars. "My son."

Draco was taken aback. "Well not…legally, remember? You disowned me."

Lucius' eyes were red-rimmed and blank, everything from his once aristocratic air now completely evaporated and void. 'Like the sun in this jail cell.' Draco thought stepping a bit away. Lucius reeked.

"Non-sense!" A crazed laugh emitted itself from his father's throat. "I love you. Why would I disown you? You're my son Draco, my son who goes to Hogwarts. I'm so proud."

"I don't…go to Hogwarts anymore. I'm an adult, with a job. I live with Harry, remember?" Draco said slowly.

"Ah, children. They try to grow up so fast. You're not hairy son. You're fine for your age, a decent 13 year old. Tell your mother I want pot roast for dinner okay? I'll be home early tonight. Then," his voice lowered. "Then we have some business to discuss. The dark lord is back son. He's planning an uprising. You'll be a part of it."

Draco felt his eyes dampen. He'd never really loved his father. He'd tried, but because his father had never loved him, he'd never really loved his father. Now, seeing him reduced to a babbling idiot, crazy, alone and stuck in the past after living a life of evil, he felt kind of bad for him. 'I'm glad I chose the right path.'

"Ok, I'll tell her father. Pot roast? Fine. I'll go now okay?"

Lucius began swinging too and fro while holding unto the cell gates, singing show tunes.

Then, something in his eyes suddenly glinted, and they were no longer blank. He straightened. "Draco." He said. The voice chilled Draco to the bone, it was cold and unfeeling, what he was used to.

"I've been here for nearly a year, slowly going mad. Luckily, I caught you in one of my bursts of sanity. Listen here, and listen good. Never again will I be able to see the light of day, but you know what could still make me happy?"

"What?" said Draco, surprised at the change of mind track.

"Seeing you suffer." His father hissed. "I disowned you, but I've kept hold of one string that attached us all these years. Luckily you're not married. Draco, did you know I was still your keeper?"

Draco couldn't say anything, his throat taunt. He clutched unto the bars, knuckles turngin white. "I have one last wish as your keeper, before I free you. I want you to go home to your precious Harry and dump him. Then I want you to leave him, with your belongings and never go back near him or speak to him again. Do you hear me? I've used all my ability in this command, all the power I've accumulated over the years and I command you to do that. You can't disobey me. I'll die happy, knowing my last deed was to cause you misery."

Then his eyes were blank and he was gone again. "Remember the pot roast son! I love you! Give hugs to your mother!" he called cheerily, waving to Draco's slowly retreating back. Draco's eyes were wide, dreadfully wide, with shock. He'd never felt so cold.

Harry straightened the place card on the table, then straightened the glasses, and just for the sake of it, straightened the candlesticks too. Everything had to be perfect. He hoped Draco didn't find it too sappy, that out of the blue he'd decided to just pop out and set up a romantic dinner. It was true that he sometimes got urges just to do things to please Draco through whatever means necessary, just to see him smile. Sometimes he'd balance his spoon on his nose during breakfast on Sundays, to see that ridiculously beautiful grin spread across Draco's face, before he reached over the table, took the spoon away and kiss Harry's nose.

He loved getting attention from Draco, loved getting praise, loved being loved, which is probably why he hadn't been able to stand that other man. 'I want to be the only one in Draco's life.'

He could hear the key turning in the door from outside and he smiled, glad it was raining outside. 'All the more romantic.'

"Dun dun dun dun!" he exclaimed happily when Draco came inside. The first thing he noticed was that Draco brushed part him without saying a word, the second that he was dripping wet. "Draco?" he said. "Draco look, I made dinner for you."

Draco turned around and couldn't even manage to smile. His nostrils flared momentarily. He nodded, not being able to speak, not being able to say anything. He couldn't even stop himself from walking, the command was too strong. Every time he tried stopping his body was overcome with pain.

He continued walking unto their bedroom. Harry's footsteps followed. "What's wrong?" Harry said softly, in that sweet, kind voice he always used when he knew something was up. "Draco, you're soaking wet."

Quickly, so it wouldn't hurt as much, Draco dragged a suitcase from under his bed and began throwing clothes into it. "Hold on!" Harry said, running to Draco, following him as he walked around the room in frenzy. "You going somewhere or something?"

Draco continued throwing, closing the suitcase and starting on another. "Draco, please talk to me!" Harry said, now sounding nervous and worried. "Draco!"

He caught Draco by his wrist to stop him, who collapsed to the floor and began sobbing, crying harder than the night Harry had first found him up in the owlrey.

"Draco…don't." Harry whispered, holding the back of his head and rocking him slowly and gently like a baby. "Don't cry, what's wrong? You can tell me Draco, just tell me."

Draco continued crying, till his eyes were blurred and the only sounds that filled the room were the ones of his sobbing and the drawing of breath. He could feel Harry tucking his head underneath his chin, the place where he felt so safe.

He didn't want to say anything but the longer he stayed the more it hurt. He savored the moment, laying there in Harry's arms and then spoke.

"I'm dumping you." He said, angry at the way his voice cracked. He sounded so weak. So unbelievable.

Harry laughed, tightening his grip on Draco. "Sorry to be insensitive, but that's really funny Draco." He smiled. Draco got up, trembling.

"I'm dumping you." He repeated, mind in a blur, everything in a blur. He went to the bathroom and began picking everything out from there. "I'm dumping you." He kept repeating it so that it would seem all the more real. "I'm dumping you."

H finished and zipped up the bag. "You're leaving?" Harry whispered, trying to understand. "Why are you dumping me? Draco why? What's wrong? You can talk about it. Sit down and let's talk about it."

"I can't." Draco avoided Harry's gaze. "I can't."

"Draco."

"Don't talk to me."

"Draco, whatever it is I can make it better."

"You can't." Draco shut his eyes as tightly as he could, wishing Harry could stop talking, or better yet, that he could stay with him. "You just can't."

"Draco."

"Harry…"

Harry kissed him, kissed him till Draco was breathless and crying again. Then he drew up the handle of the suitcase, clutched to his backpack and left.

* * *

Ok, I know, big change, but it's really just a plot mover.

Thank you: Aishiteru (lol, i know the beginning was funny)

Shizune16 (its ok, im glad ive gotten it now)


	10. Lost

Draco had been walking slowly, stopping every few minutes to see how close he could be to Harry while still following the rules of the command. After everything, he'd had to Stupify Harry to be able to leave, for the boy had followed him, begging for answers. It had hurt to do it.

He stopped when he felt the pain dim and looked up. His heart leapt as he realized that he was in front of Ron's house. He'd been too upset to think of ways around his fathers command, but he felt lighter when he realized he could still be relatively close to Harry…then fell when he realized that he could never see him again, no matter how close he was. He would never be able to talk to him, to touch him. He cleared his mind from its bout of depression before turning and walking towards Ron's building.

He opened the swinging glass doors and walked in, taking the elevator to the 5th floor. He tried remembering what Ron's room number was. 'Ah, 23.' He thought, and in the midst of all that was going on he gave himself a little pat on the back for congratulations.

He knocked, trying to think of a story as to why he was there, dripping wet. He couldn't, his mind seemed to have fried from going into overload, and his body was beginning to ache from the cold.

There were sounds of hurried shuffling and then something falling, a scramble to pull the locks and then Ron opened the door, his shirt buttoned all wrong and his hair askew. Draco blushed, knowing what he'd interrupted. Ron looked peeved, then surprised. "Draco?" he said, his voice still husky from his previous activities.

Draco nodded, keeping his head low. Ron scratched his head in confusion, wondering if there was some sort of message he hadn't gotten. "Ummm…come in, if you want." He said, noticing Draco was wet.

Draco obeyed walking inside with his head still lowered. Jared was sitting cross-legged on the couch, breathing heavily and obviously still aroused, though he still managed to look like an innocent 15 year old. "Draco?" he questioned, though instead of standing there with Ron's fish-mouthed expression, he moved forward and began taking Draco's wet clothes off.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Ron said bluntly, not hiding his lack of sensitivity. He still looked slightly upset he'd been interrupted. "Where's Harry? Why aren't you home?"

Draco looked at him and then his chest heaved and he felt himself burst into tears again. Jared shot Ron a 'can't you be more sensitive' look before hugging Draco tightly, trying to calm him.

"Draco, don't cry." He whispered, rocking the bigger man back and forth. "Don't, what's wrong? It's about Harry isn't it?"

Draco calmed down after a few minutes and then tried thinking of something to say. "We had a fight." He said finally. It was partly true.

Draco's eyes widened. Ron looked skeptical. "A fight? You and Harry? And he kicked you out? I don't buy it." He said flatly.

"He didn't kick me out. I left." Draco mumbled.

"I still can't believe you had a fight though. Harry and you are perfect for each other. You guys are madly in love. What's there to fight over anyways?" Ron said, throwing his arms above his head.

Jared scowled at him and Ron felt the urge to pick him up and shower him with kisses. Draco's face was crumpling again. "We can talk about it later. We need to get you out of these clothes and into bed right now." Jared said, holding Draco's hand firmly and walking down the hall.

Ron at down and dialed Harry's number. There was no answer. 'Could they really have fought?' he thought, fisting some of his hair.

"Ok," Jared said, just having helped Draco change out of his wet clothes. "I'm really really sorry about this, but Blaise is the only one with room so I'm going to have to put you up with him."

Draco didn't blink. "Thank you." He said. Jared shook his head.

"I don't want to do this. Blaise is such a sex-crazed pervert. He'd do anything to get some and he'd eat a guy like you up."

"Its ok. I can handle Blaise." Draco said. Jared shook his head, looking worried, and then continued down the hall. "No one can handle Blaise." He said. "He gets inside your head and finds your deepest fantasies then pulls them out and turns you on past belief. Trust me, he's almost gotten me into bed with him and I'm his brother." He pushed open the door to the darkened room gently. "Go in. He's probably dead asleep. Running a company is a big deal you know."

Draco nodded, his mind numb. He walked up to the bed, wishing he were in his own home, in his own bed. How could Harry have been ripped away from him so painfully, when their relationship was just starting. And the worst of it was, if he hadn't seen his father then he wouldn't have had to do this. 'I could reverse time.' He thought. But then realized he would still have to carry out the command. It was that strong. The same went for wiping his memory. 'And if I killed myself then I would just be following it all the quicker.'

He clambered into the bed then nearly fell out when a husky voice called out. "Hey. Somebody left a present for me." He'd accidently gotten unto the side Blaise was on, and was now straddling him, and already. He could feel Blaise's bulging erection poking him through his thin pajama pants, as his hands stroking up and down Draco's arms.

"Blaise?" he gasped out, not being able to see.

"Draco?" Blaise sounded equally, if not even more surprised. "You're my stripper of the week?"

Draco blushed, feeling disgusted as he realized that he also had a massive hard-on. 'I guess animal instincts don't stop for mouring.' He thought. Colin's words had scared him. _"He gets inside your head and finds your deepest fantasies then pulls them out and turns you on past belief. Trust me, he's almost gotten me into bed with him and I'm his brother."_ Jared had said.

'But I love Harry. He can't do a thing to me.'

"I haven't seen you in a while. If you're not my stripper then why are you straddling me?" Blaise asked.

Draco jumped off of him in embarrassment. "I didn't know you were here." He said truthfully.

"Why are you even here?" Blaise asked.

"Harry and I had I fight and I left." Draco said, realizing he was going to have to get used to saying that. He couldn't tell anyone about the command. That was one of the unspoken rules. If he could, he would've just told Ron, who would've told Harry for him, who could've at least known that Draco still loved him and spoke to him through Ron or something, but no. the unspoken rules were there to make sure there was no way to weasel out of their command, even if he speaker had forgotten a bit of something. Draco had forgotten most of them.

"Poor baby." Blaise slurred, turning on the light. "You look so upset."

'I can't believe Harry's out of me life for good. I can never be with him again.' Draco thought. He didn't want to think about it, but in the back of his mind he knew that he was going to have to move on, because he wasn't going to get Harry back.

"But you've been naughty." Blaise said. "Coming unto me like that. You've been a really bad boy."

He eyed Draco's arm bands carefully, coming to the right conclusion. He got off of his bed, walking over to his closet. "You know what I do to really bad boys?" he whispered. Draco felt himself growing harder, he couldn't help it.

Blaise opened the door and Draco let out a little moan just from seeing all the instruments of torture that he had lined up in there. "Shit." He whispered.

"Shit's right babe. You didn't behave, and now you're going to be my slave."

He pulled out a chain and tied Draco to the bed. Draco moaned again, loving the feel of metal cutting into his skin. 'I deserve it.' He thought. 'I always deserve this. Its my fault for not listening to Harry that I'm separated form him. It was my stupidity.'

Blaise clawed his hand over Draco's back. "You into the freaky stuff babe?" he asked quietly, watching Draco squirm. "Cause I am. Just seeing you sprawled out like that got me excited."

And true to his word, his breath was quickening. "Most guys I'm with don't like it. So I never get to use my stuff. But something tells me you like it." He touched the bulge in Draco's pants. Draco shivered. "Don't." he whispered. "I still love Harry."

"You don't deserve him." Blaise said, knowing it would only make Draco harder. "You don't deserve him and that's why you're going to do it with me."

Draco's breath was shallow. "I can't. even if we're never going to be together, he's got my heart."

"You don't need heart for sex." Blaise shrugged. "I'm not asking for your love. Just to let me pound you like a dog."

Draco couldn't think. "Don't." Was all he could get out. Blaise chained his hands togheter. "Bend over." He said gruffly. Then in a more natural voice he added, "Tell me if I'm really hurting you ok? I don't want to actually do that."

Draco felt a leather whip hit him lightly. He hissed in sharply, feeling his body quiver. For so many nights he'd fantasized about this happening to him.

Blaise flipped him over. "For tonight, you're my slave." He mumbled, unbuttoning Draco's shirt. "And somebody's really happy." He gestured to Draco's erection. "Fuck off." Draco grumbled. Blaise slapped him and he felt himself heighten to his peak.

Blaise smiled devilishly. "You really are into this." He said.

"But let's see how much you can take it when I do you with no lube."

Draco grunted. "I said not to." He mumbled. "I don't want it."

"Ohh, you're really getting into your part." Blaise said. "You want me to pretend like I'm raping you?"

"No, you'll really be raping me, because I don't want it!" Draco growled, angry at his body for reacting so differently from his words. Blaise winked then resumed his gruff voice. "Well I don't care if you don't want it or not, _slave_, you're going to get it."

He dragged down his pants and Draco nearly fainted to see at least 9 inches and still growing. "Blaise, I'm serious. Don't do that!" he said, fear clawing his stomach. He tried getting away but the chains were too tight. And Blaise still thought he was acting. 'Harry's the only one I've ever done.' He thought. 'I can't let Blaise do this.'

With that thought he felt himself going down a bit. Blaise noticed. "Hey." He said.

"You mean I'm going to have to get you all excited again?"

"No! Don't!" Draco said.

"Oh, ok." Blaise shrugged. "So I should just come in?"

"NO!" Draco screamed. And then he felt a searing pain and his body shuddered and he could see colors flying before his eyes. 'No…'

Harry woke up with a massive headache, looking around the hall, wondering why he was out there. Everything came flying back to him and he scrambled to his feet. 'How long has it been?' he thought, looking at his watch. It was 12:30. 'Shit!' he thought in irritation. 'Draco's gone clear now.'

He walked inside and then decided to call Ron so that they could both look for Draco. "Ron? He said, after the phone had been picked up.

"No, its Colin." A tired sounding voice whispered.

"Sorry to wake you Colin. Hey, has Draco been past there by any chance?"

"Nope." Colin said. The one thing Draco had asked of him was not to tell Harry that he was there. "Oh." Harry whispered, upset. "Well if you see him anywhere can you tell me. I really need to talk to him."

"Sure." Colin said. "Bye Harry." He hung up, feeling the need to talk to Draco himself. 'What's going on. Harry doesn't sound like they've fought at all.'

Harry leaned against his door, feeling scared. Where was Draco. Little did he know how close his boyfriend was, leaning against a door similar to his and crying because of what he'd just done.

Yeah I know, very sad, but there is a very good reason I made that happen so don't kill me!!


	11. Hopeless

* * *

Draco crawled towards the door, pulling down on the handle. He winced in pain, realizing how sore he was. He scowled at Blaise who was still sleeping peacefully, his legs splayed across the bed. 'He raped me.' Draco realized with sickening distaste. 'He really raped me.'

He sat on the ground, his hand still clutching to the cold doorknob, trying to compose himself, prevent the tears from coming down his cheeks.

Finally he took a deep breath and opened it, getting up slowly and shakily. Jared was just walking by and Draco suddenly wished that he had begged to sleep somewhere else. He would've slept on the couch or even on the floor in the bathroom if just to stay away from Blaise.

"Hey." Jared smiled at him softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Draco turned his face away. "Sure." He said.

"Blaise didn't wake up did he?" Jared pressed, sounding slightly worried.

"No." Draco said flatly. He wasn't going to tell anyone, ever. Harry wasn't around anymore. 'And he was the only one I really trusted.'

"Well com'n. Ron's eating, so you'd better hurry before he finishes everything." Jared said rolling his eyes.

Draco smiled, wondering why the world kept on revolving as if nothing had happened.

Ron was stuffing his face with toaster waffles and bacon when he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good. I was going to eat that." Ron said, pointing to Draco's plate. "I don't know how you manage to eat so much and stay that skinny. Models aren't supposed to be _that _perfect."

Draco glanced at Ron, hardly interested in what he was saying. It was almost as if his whole life had come apart at the seams, leaving him with little bits and pieces scattered over a bleak horizon.

Then he remembered. "Shit!" he explained, glancing at his watch. It was 8:00. "I've got to get to work. I was supposed to leave at six!"

He ran back to Blaise's room and looked around the floor for his pants. Finding them, he picked his phone up, meaning to call his limo. His stomach clenched. 74 missed calls from Harry.

He scrolled through the times, feeling his eyes glazing with tears. 11:55, 11:57, 12:00. 12:03, 12:05. 12:06, 12:09, 12: 13…

He scrolled to his phonebook and pressed the speed dial button. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you. Hm? Oh yeah, I wasn't there today. What? Oh, no, no, I'm at Madison apartments. Just down the road. Yeah, I'm really sorry. Why? Confidential. Just come for me ok?" The blond snapped, hanging up his phone and feeling the urge to fling it across the room like out of a bad movie. He resisted.

Flinging on some clothes , it didn't really matter, the dressing room guys wound change him, he ran back down the hall right before Blaise woke up.

"Bye Ron, I gotta go to work." He yelled back breathlessly.

"See you later." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food. Draco pressed the elevator button, scrolling down the rest of Harry's phone calls. When he hit 1:15, his stomach back flipped unpleasantly. While Harry was worrying about him he'd been having sex with Blaise. 'I didn't even deserve him.' He thought, slamming the palm of his hand into the elevator wall.

When he stepped outside the limo was already waiting. "Get in." Clyde hissed urgently. "We're going to have the paparazzi on our heels in seconds."

Draco put on his glasses and flipped his hair over his shoulder, rolling up the heavily tinted glasses. No one would have been able to tell that his life was ruined.

"So Draco why were you on Madison?" His photographer asked in between shoots. "Are you with gossip weekly or something?" Draco asked in irritation, while still managing to look seductive.

"No, babe, you know everyone just wants to know about you."

Draco scowled momentarily before smiling again.

"Draco!! You're boyfriend is outside screaming for us to let him in. Should we?" A man said, racing into the room and looking very bewildered.

It was the camera man's turn to scowl as Draco lost position. "He is?" he said, feeling his voice becoming faint. He hadn't thought of Harry coming here. He hadn't really thought of anything. 'Of course he wouldn't go to work. Of course he'd make a big deal about this. No guy in the world would be in an entirely normal relationship with another guy, get dumped and then just take it like that.'

"No!" he yelled, hearing Harry's frantic voice from three floors down. He blushed. "I need a break." He whispered. "I feel faint."

"Hey Draco. Tall, beautiful and talented. I need to see you in my office. Now." His new manager smiled toothily, sticking his head though the door. Draco followed gladly, wishing he could curl into a ball and disappear. 'How am I going to be able to handle this? My whole life has suddenly been dumped upside down. I need to go into quarantine for a while or something.'

"So Draco. Let me lay the cards out. You are wanted to be filmed in a movie. I mean, they're begging for you."

Draco's eyes widened. "What kind of movie?" he said.

"Well ,it's a gay movie."

"Of course it is." Draco said dryly, laying back in the plush seats.

"Hey." His shark-toothed manager quipped. "You had it coming. Now since you're gay, it shouldn't be a problem. It's not even a porno or anything, just one or two or three…or four sex scenes, a couple of kissing scenes, some groping scenes, slap in a plot and you're done."

Draco scowled. "I'm not a slut." He mumbled.

"Gay coming out movies are getting to be very popular. You can be a ridiculously gorgeous high school kid by day, but by night you're a sex-crazed freak. Only your true love can stop you from digging your own grave." The grey eyed boy's manager placed his hand to his chest poetically. "Pretty hot huh?"

Draco continued scowling. "All right let's be serious. A movie can open up so many future possibilities. You're nineteen, you're modeling career's not going to last forever you know. You need to plan for the future."

Draco breathed in deeply.

"Hey, you just broke up with your boyfriend didn't you?" his manager tried coming with a new direction.

Draco paled. "What do you mean?" he stuttered, voice weak.

"Hey, I'm not dumb. You come to work late, looking a wreck, after sleeping away for you and your love boat's house, and he comes by later, begging to be let in and screaming for your forgiveness. I put the pieces together. And its obvious you dumped him too."

Draco blushed. 'I need to get out of here.' He thought. 'Harry won't give up and I can't go back.'

"Where is it going to be filmed?"

"America." Was his well practiced answer.

Draco thought carefully. 'I can't be around Harry. It hurts too much.' He thought.

"Fine." He said. "Fine. Do it."

His manager was all smiles. "Great, we'll do the signing off and things tomorrow. Draco nodded dumbly and went back to his photo shoot. 'Everything, everything as I know it is disappearing.'

* * *

"Harry, where are you?" Ron said into the phone, trying to mask his worry. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I was looking for Draco. Have you see Draco?" Harry said, sounding so close to tears Ron felt the need to cry too.

Colin had told him the night before not to tell Harry where Draco was, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"He came to my house last night." He said, after brief consideration. "He came and made me and Colin swear to secrecy. What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know." Harry said nervously, and Ron could imagine him running his fingers though his thick black hair.

"He said you guys had a fight?" Ron scratched his head, watching the flashing and winking picture of him and Harry hugging at their last Christmas party on his desk.

"We did? Well…I don't know. I guess we did, since he left. He dumped me Ron. He dumped me and now he's avoiding me like hell. I can't see him at work and I tried going to your place yesterday and the weirdest thing happened."

"What?" the red-head asked curiously.

"I couldn't get past a certain point. I mean, I kept walking forward and I was practically bounced back." Harry said.

"Repelling charm?" Ron questioned.

"it was too strong for him. It went round everywhere I went, no matter how far I went. I just know this is bigger than Draco. I know he doesn't want to break up with me. Someone else is in on this." Harry's voice raised as he expressed his long itching for an escape thoughts.

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"This all happened right after he came from the visit with his father. I know he ahs something to do with this. I'm not stupid." Harry said.

"Well then figure it out Harry. We don't have to worry about it." Ron tried to say soothingly, hearing the sounds of Harry's sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm afraid Ron." Harry whispered. "This is bigger than Draco. What if it's bigger than me too?"

"Com'n Harry. Come back to work so we can put our heads together." Ron said softly.

The phone line went dead and then there was a small pop as Harry apparated into the office.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Its lunch time." Ron said, wiping Harry's tear-streaked face. it almost made Harry smile at how motherly Ron was being.

"So you think Lucius has something to do with this?" he asked Harry, pulling up a chair and letting Harry sit beside him.

"Yeah. I definitely do."

Ron played with some ornaments on his desk. "Harry, but how? What could he have done? Put the Crucatius on Draco from inside Azkaban? You know they can't do magic in there."

"No. I know." Harry said, sighing.

"Well then how else could he have gotten Draco to stay away from you. Bribed him with candy? He's in prison Harry. What could he have done to make Draco listen to him?" Ron said with growing frustration. "Face it; I think Draco's just decided to move on. Probably got the ministry to keep you away by saying you were sexually harassing him."

Harry glared at Ron. "You know that's not true. You know Draco loves me. And it was right when I was getting though to him too. Well I was going to anyways. At least I got him to stop treating me like I was his master…"

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Ron said in shock, staring at the look of someone who'd just had an epiphany on Harry's face.

Draco heard his phone ringing as he was catching his breath after his last shooting for the day. Harry's name appeared across the screen. A sudden urge gripped him to hear Harry's voice and he felt his finger automatically press down on the talk button

He pressed the phone to his ear, fear overwhelming him that Harry would hang up after not hearing him. He couldn't speak, whether he wanted to or not. It was if his vocal chords had been pulled from his throat.

"Draco? Draco, I know you're there. Listen to me." Harry said breathlessly. "I know that you can't say anything. I know you're dad did something to you. He gave you an order didn't he? I know he did so I won't say anything else. Draco, I know that you'd never leave me like that and if you really had wanted to be away from me you wouldn't be listening."

Draco increased his breathing so Harry would know he was there. He clutched the phone till his knuckles turned white, loving the sound of Harry's voice.

"I know what's going on and I promise you that I'll help you." Harry said soothingly. "I'll do anything to help you Draco. I got you away from your father once and I don't care what I have to do, but I'll get you away from him and back into my arms again."

Draco listened with rapt attention, his mind swimming with recently passed events.

"We're going to Hogwarts right now. Me Ron, Jared and Hermione. Especially Hermione. That school has the best library in the world. So even if I don't know much about this keeper stuff right now, I will soon enough. I don't care what the stats are. I'm going to break this curse ok? Draco I love you so much, I'll love you forever and I'm not letting you go like this." Harry said earnestly into the phone, willing Draco to gain some hope.

Draco smiled, loving how adorable Harry sounded. He didn't believe that Harry could do anything, but hopefully, he would call again and Draco would have the pleasure of listening to him blab about hopeless dreams. He'd given up.

* * *

Thank you for your kind reviews:

Cara Nicole Luvitz (sorry about the cliffy and you'll just have to read to find oooouuutt!!)

Star Ree Nyte

MarieEsmareldaDumbledore (yes, by all means, and take Lucius with him. Though Blaise is really too ditzy to realize he's done something wrong. shakes head)

Aishitaru (join the club, we're going to tie them up and feed them to the sharks!)

Indiana Malfoy (yeah, Blaise is as kinky as hell...)


	12. Coming

* * *

"Ron, we're going to need one of the best investigators in the world here." Harry said, tapping his quill against the parchment on his desk. Ron took another bite out of his twinky. "Mmhh." He said, mouth full.

"I mean, seriously. This has never been broken before. Do you think I can do this?" Harry asked nervously.

"How in the world do they get the cream in these things?" Ron questioned, staring at his food. Harry groaned. "Thanks for the help Ron." He hissed. "I'm scared as hell about if this is going to work and you're eating dessert foods!"

Ron looked at him apologetically. "It's because you have him at your house at night. You can see him every day." Harry continued.

Spaced out blue eyes became focused. "Harry, I'm sorry. It must be tough for you."

"The hell it is. I don't know how this is going to work." Harry raked his fingers though his hair.

"So who's this best investigator person you're talking about?" Jared asked, sitting up beside Ron on Harry's desk. Harry shuffled through his paper. "Smart. Intuitive. Insightful." He mumbled.

Ron finished his twinky and turned his interest on his petite boyfriend instead.

"You want me to eat you too?" he said softly, intertwining his fingers with Jared.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "This is why you can't get him to do anything with you Ron. You're pick-up lines suck."

Jarred did blush though, probably because Ron was flirting with him in front of Harry.

Ron's mouth latched unto Jared's ear and he nibbled a little. "I bet if I suck long enough on your sweetness I'll find that you're cream-filled too."

Jared whimpered as Harry's eyes widened. "That was pretty good Ron. Did you set that up all on your own?"

"It works." Ron pouted. "Jared is turned on by my lines so there."

"Whatever." Harry said.

"So, who's the investigator?" Jared half-asked, half-whimpered as Ron continued sucking on his ear.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"Oooh. Good choice." Ron said, his hand sliding up Jared's shirt.

"Why are you doing that on my desk?" Harry said.

"Just wondering if Jared's turned on by doing it in front of other guys." Ron said.

Harry blushed. "Glad to be of service in my time of crisis."

"It's working." Ron said, gripping the bulge in Jared's pants.

"I think he's turned on by the fact that I'm here. He's imagining me as being the one doing that." Harry said smugly.

Jared gasped as Ron's tongue entered his mouth. "Ron, stop. Harry's going through a tough time now."

"No, don't mind me. If I can't have happiness I'd love to watch what you guys do." Harry said picking up his phone.

Ron shrugged, continuing his trail down Jared's neck.

"Hello?" the phone was picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, watching Ron and Jared with interest.

"Oh. Hi Harry." Hermione said in surprise. "What's up?"

"Well it's a long story really." Harry said, picking up his papers to avoid Jared and Ron coming down on his desk.

"What's that noise in the background?" Hermione said, obviously referring to Jared's whimpers and moans.

"Noise? What noise?" Harry said, glaring at Ron who couldn't see him with his face under Jared's shirt.

Jared covered his mouth to stifle his groans.

"Umm so yeah. Are you busy or something? It's really, really important that I see you." Harry said, eyes even furthering in there enlargement as Jared's head was flung off of the table, one of his legs up in the air.

"No, I'm not at all. So do you want to meet me somewhere or something?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, that would be great." Harry said, dragging Ron off of Jared's body by his collar.

"So where?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "You know the place well." He said.

"Thank you so much for inviting us back to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall." Harry said, hugging his old teacher.

"You'll find that the school hasn't changed a bit." She replied, smiling. "Now go on. From what I hear this is an important mission you have here."

"Everything's the same." Hermione said, tracing her fingers on one of the portraits lining the hallway.

Ron rushed up to a first year boy walking past them. "Yeah, except the first years are much cuter than us." He said, pinching his cheek.

The first year blushed, and clutched his books to his chest even more. "Ron stop it." Harry said, dragging his impetuous friend away from the frightened child.

"Um…Excuse me, but are you…Harry Potter?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged. "It's not really that big of a deal."

The wide-eyed stare that he received told him otherwise.

"Let's just go." Harry said, pulling Jared and Ron behind him, with Hermione following behind.

Ron tugged at a book on the shelf and watched it tumble down. Jared grabbed it and gave him a glare. "Library." He said. "You've got to be quiet."

Ron smiled and took the book from him. "You can make out with me in silence." He said. Jared blushed and looked away. "Ron, Harry needs help."

"Hermione's help enough." Ron said softly.

"Ron, focus." Jared said, sitting at a table. "Harry needs us right now."

Ron began flinging books across the room. "I think I have A.D.D." he mumbled.

"It's been five hours." Harry said, rubbing eyes weary from reading fine print. "Five hours and everything I've read has only strengthened what Draco told me."

Hermione flipped though the pages of her book again, checking if she'd missed anything.

"Harry, there's no way to go against an order of your keeper. Unless you're willing to die."

Harry sighed and laid his head on the desk. "Harry…it seems you're just going to have to-"

Hermione looked at him sadly, clipping back her unruly brown hair. "Well…I really don't see how it's going to happen.

"No." Harry said. "No, I promised that I would help him. I promised that I'd let him come back to me. That we'd be together."

"Well I don't really see how that's going to happen." Hermione said.

A book narrowly missed Harry, and he grabbed it up off the floor he'd landed on. "Ron!" he yelled angrily, chiding the man which was childishly throwing books in his direction.

Flipping over the heavy object, he looked at the cover. "Hermione." He said quietly, in a voice that made her look up suddenly. "Let's look through just one more book. I think we've been taking this from an entirely wrong angle."

"So Draco, you ready to sign off?" an all too eager manager grinned.

"No." Draco said, putting down the pen.

"What?" Mr. Staccato whimpered, like a boy denied presents at Christmas.

"I…I need more time to think." Draco said, picking up the contract and gazing at it in an effort to make it look like it was the one making his decision hard.

Mr. Staccato looked put out. "One day." He said. "You have one day to decide."

Draco looked at him warily. "Yes sir." He said. 'Harry, I know there's no way you can break this, but I can't help having a little hope."

"Well I might as well do it anyways." Mr. Staccato sighed.

"Do what?" Draco put down the contract and looked puzzled.

"I was going to make you meet your leading man after you'd signed as a surprise. He came out all the way here just to meet you. But maybe meeting him will help you make your decision." Was his answer.

The door opened and a boy walked in. Draco's first impression was how average he looked. Not bad average, but the kind of ridiculously hot 'boy next door' looking average.

"Hi." He said shyly, and Draco was enthralled with his American accent.

"Hello. What's your name?" Draco said, eager to hear him speak more.

"Brent." The boy said, looking at the ground.

"I don't bite." Draco smiled. He looked so…_shy. _Not what you would expect from a guy in the adult film industry.

"I'm sorry. I've just seen you on so many magazine covers I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Brent mumbled, sandy blond hair falling into shocking blue eyes.

"I mean, I didn't think you would really look _that_ good."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously, wanting to hear more long sentences. American interested him.

"I…you know, for one I didn't know your hair was really that long, or that your skin was really that perfect or your eyes so beautifully grey, or that you were so slender." Brent stuttered.

"Yeah, our Draco's a keeper for sure." Mr. Staccato said proudly. "Doesn't even need makeup."

"You're not half-bad yourself." Draco found himself saying. Then he wanted to slap himself. 'I'm flirting.' He thought desperately. 'With a baby-blue eyed kid in a blazer. He hardly even looks legal.'

Brent reddened, down to his nose, which he covered in embarrassment. "I'm so-sorry." He said. "I just feel kind of embarrassed. I'm so new to this."

"Here." Draco took his hand and led him outside. "The less the better right?"

Brent nodded, loosening visibly. "I hope you won't feel awkward around me. I'm seventeen right now, but I'll be eighteen by the time we start shooting."

"Are you sure you can handle something like a movie? You look pretty shy." Draco admitted, sitting on a bench.

"I know. But once I'm with another guy, on a camera its all different." Brent said, his head nodding in agreement with himself.

"Right." Draco said, looking around for the guy who carried the juices.

"I'm serious." Brent said, pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion. He bent backwards till his hands touched the ground palm downwards. "I'm flexible and I look great naked so we'll be able to do a whole bunch of positions."

Draco blushed as he saw the many muscles tighten and release. "Umm… that's…great." He said.

"And I know you do too so we'll make a great team. I'm not weirded out by having sex in front of a camera. In fact, if you want, we can practice right here on the carpet. I don't even care if anyone walked by." Brent said in self-assuredness, his bangs still making him look as innocent as a ten year old.

"That's okay." Draco smiled. "One guy in twenty-four hours is enough for me."

"Ohh." Brent stood up. "That Harry guy? You're boyfriend? But I heard you guys broke up."

"We did." Draco mumbled, suddenly deflating.

"Why so sad? I thought you dumped him." The blond said, sitting beside him after putting back on his shirt.

"I did. But it was a mistake." Draco said softly. "I wish I'd never done it."

Brent smiled cheerfully. "Then go get him back." He said.

"I can't. Circumstances won't allow." Draco's voice cracked and he felt close to tears for the umpteenth time that day.

Brent only smiled. "You love him?" he said.

Draco nodded quickly.

"He love you?"

Draco continued nodding.

Brent's smile grew carefree. "He's coming back for you then. No one would let a catch like you go. Amor Vincent Omnia."

Draco smiled. "You're right." He said. "He's coming back for me."

* * *

Apologize for the shortness, just had to get the ball rolling again. Sowie.

I'll put all the thank you's in the next chapter!


	13. End

O.M.G, I can't believe that the story is going to come to a close. That Night was my first story on and not that the sequel is going to be finished, it kind of tears me up a bit. Well enjoy the last bit of That Night 2. LAST CHAPTER.

Warning: Lemon.

* * *

That boy had been right. Draco pressed the elevator button and sent it down. He leaned his slender frame against the metal structure and sighed. 'He's right, about it all. If Harry loves me, we'll find a way to be together.'

The words sounded silly and hopeless, so he kept repeating it to make it seem more true. The more he thought it, the more he was assured of the truth within it. 'Harry loves me.' He thought. 'He loves me and I love him. Our connection is way too strong for a stupid order to break.'

He thought it as he got into his car and was driven to Ron's apartment. He thought it as he clambered up the stairs and made his way into the silent building. It was too quiet when he opened the door. Shouldn't Jared have been there at least?

But it was silent, an unnerving sort of silence. "Helllo?" He called. "Is anyone home?"

"Oh, Draco." Jared said, popping up from underneath the kitchen counter.

"What were you doing behind there?" Draco asked curiously. His question was answered as he saw Ron's head pop up as well.

"We got a little carried away." Ron whispered huskily, reaching over behind Jared's ear and lapping at the lobe again. "I was checking to see if Jared got turned on by the idea of sex in the kitchen."

"Why do you keep trying to find something that turns him on?" Draco questioned, sitting at the kitchen stool.

"Because," Ron explained, cupping his lover's cheek to keep him from squirming away. "He loves being kissed and petted and giving me blowjobs, but to get him to go all the way, I'm going to need something that get's him so horny he can't stop himself."

Jared's face contorted and he whimpered slightly as Ron's tongue flicked in and out his ear. A slight, wistful smile was on his face, and Ron's eyes were sparkling.

"Why do you two look so happy?" Draco asked, feeling as if he were being left out of something.

Jared grinned and managed to pull away from Ron in time to slide some papers to Draco. "Draco, could you please sign here?" He said.

Draco looked at him suspiciously, but, trusting him, signed along the dotted lines. "And here." Ron said, flipping a few places and getting a bewildered Draco to sign there too.

The boy's kept preventing him from reading the words on the stack of papers, and he knew how dangerous that was but still, he did not question.

When he was done signing Jared's grin widened. "Now could you come with us?" he asked, taking Draco's hand.

Draco followed, wondering if both Jared and Ron had jumped off the deep end or something. Jared was pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go shower." He ordered and Draco didn't object.

'What the heck?' he thought as he washed his hair. 'What's going on?'

When he came out and walked across the hallway, there was a tux, a_ tux_ hanging from the closet door. He walked up to it marveling.

It wasn't a cheap tux either, not a prom type or a fancy dinner type. The tie down the front was in the softest silk that Draco had even seen, and the cut looked like it was made for his body.

"Put it on!" Ron ordered and Draco jumped. "The hell?" He yelled when he saw the two boys behind him in two tuxes' similar to his black and white one. "Yeah put it on." Jared agreed. "We'll be waiting for you right outside."

Draco could hear them squealing from behind the door as he slipped the tux over his body, and slid into the shoes.

"Your hair!" Jared squeaked, rushing in. "Shit, you have so much hair."

Draco picked a brush of the dresser and racked it through his hair. "There." He said. "Happy?"

"No!" Jared said. "Do it more. Brush your hair properly!"

Draco rolled his eyes and flipped his head, brushing his ling white blond hair out like his life depended on it. Ron slapped some cologne on him.

"Oh Draco, you look beautiful. It fits you so well." Jared breathed out.

"Com'n or we're going to be late!" Ron said, running down the hall.

"For?" Draco questioned, as Jared snatched up the signed papers off of the counter, and Ron opened the door. Ignoring the elevator, the three of them flew down the stairs, Jared still trying to fix Draco's askew bangs.

Ron opened the car and sat down quickly. "Get in!" he screamed. "Its 2:43! We've got to make it or else it'll be ruined!"

"Why aren't you at work?" Draco asked as Ron floored it.

"I couldn't miss this for the world." Ron said.

"Miss what?" Draco huffed. "What the hell is going on? Is someone getting married or something?"

"Yeah sweetie." Jared said wistfully, grabbing Draco's hand. "Hopefully, someone is."

Ron pressed a button and a concealer came on, making the car invisible as it took off from the ground. Draco looked out the window, suddenly feeling frightened. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the wizarding part of Britain." Was his answer.

Ron landed and parked in front of the biggest church that Draco had ever seen. It looked like it stretched for a straight two miles straight and had a very majestic, old England feel to it. The place was huge. And when they got in he saw why. The church was divided, with many different rooms, all complete with pews and stands and other various…church things.

Ron and Jared were dragging him quickly, unto some sort of teleportation device that had the words room one on it. "Hold out your wand." Ron said when Draco had climbed into the glass elevator looking thing. Draco did. "Room one of Palestine's." Ron enunciated and Draco felt that familiar feeling of being stretched apart and put back together as they were transported.

"2:59!!" Jared screamed, pushing Draco out if the glass and through the halls. They ran past a couple of mini churches till they got to one. Draco was shoved inside.

A priest was standing in front of a pew and Draco looked to Jared and Ron for help. They were sitting down, smiling up at him and urging him to go up to the stand.

He did, feeling very bewildered.

The wizarding priest smiled at him, nodding a little with kind old eyes. Draco found the idea of a wizard in a church very funny, especially when he thought of what many muggle people believed, that witchcraft was of the devil. 'They'd find a catholic witch really amusing.' He thought.

The pages in the book in front of him began flipping by themselves. "Here we are." The priest said solemnly.

"IT"S THREE FREAKING O CLOCK. START THE FUCKING THING!!" Ron echoed into the silent room.

Even though Draco had no idea what was going on, he blushed as the priest raised an eyebrow. They went through all the vows, all the things that he'd heard happen on T.V so many times, but now it was different, because he was alone, with no partner, saying he'd do this and he'd do that, with no one. Draco felt loony.

A wizarding wedding was exactly the same as a muggle one save for one big difference. If you weren't in love with the person you were marrying, it would show because after your vows, you were to stretch your wand out to your partners, and a string of light, very much like the one that came from brother wands clashing (save for the ghosts of the dead coming out of it) would spurt from the tip.

If the love was strong, the string could be long enough to stretch from one end of the room to the other, and not break. If the love was very weak, there would be a string the length of a pencil and if you touched it, it would fade.

"Think about the one you love most." The priest ordered. "And stretch your wand to the right of you, to that person. The string emitted will signify your bond, the strength of you marriage."

Draco shrugged and stretched his wand to the right, Harry popping into his mind. The room became very quiet, and he could sense Ron and Jared staring at the string as it slowly pushed itself from the tip of his wand.

"Think of how much you love this person, and why. Think of all they've done for you. Is this really the person you want to be with forever? Do they truly make you happy?"

"Yes." Draco whispered, as the string disappeared through the wall. His wand began vibrating as he thought more and more about Harry, and watched the green light flicker in and out.

"Yes, he's all I can think about, most of the time. There is no fault with Harry. He understands me, and he's truly my soul mate." Draco whispered to himself, feeling his string lengthening.

Jared and Ron stood up, both their faces tight with worry.

"Will this person stay with you, forever? Through everything? Are there any secrets between you?"

"No. No." Draco whimpered. "No. there are no secrets. And yes, yes, if we could, we would stay with each other forever. I love Harry."

His wand began trembling harder, and he felt himself being pulled forward, from the pew. He stepped foreword, not wanting the string to break, and Ron and Jared and even the priest followed him, through the next room, and the next, and the next and the next. They followed him down the stairs and across the floor into another room. Past people having a church service, past a couple of young witches levitating things in another room.

Draco didn't let go of his wand as the string dragged him. It began getting thicker as he followed, and after a while it stopped flickering. "Does this person feel the same way?" The priest read from his book.

"Yes." Draco nodded, as his wand tugged him through a couple more rooms. "Yes, he does."

"Well then,"

Draco tripped, and stumbled as his string stopped. He didn't fall though, because strong arms had caught him and were holding him up, and when he looked down, he saw his string fading into a red one, which was connected to a wand he was all too familiar with. The wand was connected to a hand he was all to familiar, and his head was connected to a chest he was way too familiar with.

"If that is the case then I now pronounce you husband and husband, marriage partners for life. You can kiss each other if you'd like." The priest finished, snapping his book shut.

Draco gazed up at Harry with wide shocked eyes. He couldn't cry, he was too surprised, to see the boy he thought he never would again, holding him against his chest. Harry had tears in his eyes, and looked beautiful as he smiled down at Draco.

"I knew you loved me enough to have a string that could stretch a mile." He whispered.

Realization hit Draco as he glanced over Harry's shoulder into the room he'd been in.

Everyone was there, from Mrs. Weasely to Krum and Blaise, including another priest who was smiling cheerfully. Harry led Draco to the new pew and Ron and Jared sat down in the crowd of many people.

" Harry." Draco whispered, as he understood. Harry had broken the bond in marrying him, because now, he was no longer Draco Malfoy, and didn't have to abide to any orders he'd gotten while he was. Now Harry was his keeper. 'My father didn't think we could get married. He didn't think my love for Harry was that strong.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Harry whispered. "Nothing's final till you kiss me."

Draco blushed, wanting to lay there in Harry's embrace for a while longer. But then he realized he had his whole life to do that and smiled. There hadn't been a time in his life where he'd been so happy.

"Kiss already!" Ron yelled from the crowd, and Fred flicked him over the head for not having any tact.

"Kiss me." Harry murmured. "That's an order."

Draco had never been so happy to oblige. Standing on his tiptoes, he flung his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips to the other boys. The light from both their wands stopped shining as two separate colors and instead blended so that one couldn't tell where red began and green ended.

Harry kissed him lightly, seeing as they were in front of a hundred people, but Harry wouldn't have it, and sank his tongue into Harry's warm damp mouth. Harry clung to him tightly around the waist happily, and let Draco have his way, and the light shone brighter. "I love you." Harry whispered against Draco's lips. "As do I." Draco blushed, feeling corny, and childish and blushing all at once.

Then he pulled Harry down by his tie and kissed his boyfriend, no…his husband, again.

"Ron." Jared whispered. "Wasn't that the most romantic thing that you've ever seen?"

Ron nodded, pulling of his tie and flinging it unto the counter. "It was pretty spectacular. You were crying so hard I wasn't sure if you could even see anything though."

Jared hit Ron lightly with his jacket. "I couldn't help it. It was too sweet."

"Where's Blaise?" Ron asked.

"At his boyfriends." Jared said.

Ron's eyes widened. "Yes." Jared mumbled. "He's finally gotten one after all there years."

"Wow." Ron said, trudging down the hallway to their bedroom, opening the door. "So he's going to be moving out huh?"

Jared nodded, looking slightly sad as he pulled off his shoes.

"I want to get married." He whispered suddenly. "Ron can we get married?"

Ron smiled, unbuckling his belt. "Sure baby." He said, pulling off Jared's pants for him.

"Whatever you want."

"Ron, say that again. Tell me that you'll marry me." Jared said softly.

Ron grinned, picking Jared up off the bed. "I'll marry you." He whispered against Jared's ear. "Whenever you want, wherever you want."

To his surprise, he heard his tiny boyfriend moan, a throaty moan that sent a tingle all the way down and then back up his spine.

"Say it again." Jared begged, twirling a finger through Ron's hair.

"I'll marry you Jared. You want to get married? I'll do it."

Ron felt Jared's heart beat thrashing through the thin material of his shirt.

"When?" Jared whispered, and Ron felt himself being pulled in the direction of the bed. His own heart began pounding. "Tonight." Ron said.

Jared's face contorted with lust. "Tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight." Ron said, pulling Jared's shirt off. "Baby I'm going to marry you right here in this bed."

WARNING: MAJOR boy/boy loving will be going on in this next bit. MAJOR, DISCRIPTIVE, NO HOLDING BACK boy/boy. MAJOR as in M as in SUPER BLUE MOVIE MAJOR and if you can't handle every single word being said, every single MOAN being enunciated and every single second captured of two men MAKING LOVE then get out while you can, cause its going to be a bumpy, feel-it-in-your-own pants ride. Thank you.

Jared pulled him closer. "Promise?" he said. Ron ran a hand over Jared's chest, down his tender hard nipples. He could feel the pulse in Jared' s chest, and the heat made him feel his manhood spring up to press against the confines of his trousers.

He ran that hand down, down in between Jared's legs, skillfully stroking Jared's pulsing organ through his boxers. "Oh I promise you. And I'll marry you so hard that you'll remember the marriage, your first marriage for the rest of your life, and you're going to be screaming about the climax of your marriage way into the night."

Jared trembled as Ron released him from his already damp boxers. Ron gazed at Jared's cock, already dripping with the want that was represented by pre-cum.

He stroked the underside, lightly and gently with his tongue, making Jared's toes curl, making him throw his head back and scream, not moan, not yell, but scream Ron's name. It was that powerful.

Ron smiled, licking his reward off of Jared's pulsating head. It spilt down his chin and his hot tongue dipped to lap that up too. Jared stared up at him with interest. "Ron." He moaned. "Ron, are we going to do it?"

Ron lightly ran his thumb and forefinger over Jared's head, which was sending out little spurts of white already. "I don't think I have a choice." He whispered happily.

Jared reached up and tugged down Ron's pants and boxers, letting his own confined wild animal jump out. Jared stared at it in a sort of awful fright. "It's big." He whispered.

He then pawed at Ron's shirt' pulling each button while still managing to thrust into Ron's hand. "I don't think we're going to need any lube." Ron said jokingly, licking of his dripping hand.

Jared laid back. "Ron." He moaned. "I don't think I've ever been this hard."

Ron dipped his head, after straddling Jared's waist and swallowed Jared into his head.

"URH…"Jared half whimpered, half moaned, his head flinging itself back into the pillow.

Ron continued sucking, still swiping his fingers across Jared's already hard nipples.

Jared's leg squirmed where he felt Ron's shaft lying on it, and he suddenly wanted it so bad that he could cry.

Shoving Ron backwards he began kissing him with such force that Ron was afraid Jared would suck his tongue straight out of his mouth. And he was thrusting too, no plunging himself, every part of himself, against Ron. Ron had never seen so much movement in a long time.

Jared kissed along Ron's neck and paused to lap at his collar bone. Ron brought his naked leg up in between Jared's, feeling the hardest against it. Jared ground into that harder, which caused Ron to tilt his head to the side and moan his name.

"Ron." Jared moaned. "Ron, now, please."

Ron flipped Jared over, not having any self-control, forgetting what the word meant, and in two seconds he's driven himself, dripping wet, throbbing and all, straight into his tiny lover's tight and equally wet body.

Jared buried his face into the pillow as seething, tearing pain of eight inches pushing into him disappeared into pleasure. Ron's thrust picked up the pace, and Jared could feel a tongue lazily running itself over his back, could feel a hand nonchalantly stroking his cock. He could feel it and it made him crazy.

"Harder." He growled, wanting Ron to know that he could handle it. Ron pulled all the way out, almost all the way out at least, till only the very tip of the head was in, and then drove back in.

Jared shuddered and hissed with pleasure. Clutching to the bed sheets, he squeezed his eyes shut and then there was only the sound of his moans, of the skin hitting against skin, the feel of Ron's hand around his waist, his hair tickling his back.

He knew it was coming to an end and almost told Ron to stop so it could last longer, but he couldn't. Ron drove harder, and faster, and he couldn't breath and everything blurred considerably as he started to cry and then everything disappeared as Ron exploded and he exploded into Ron's hand and there was a burst of white and then it faded into a happy sort of shock as he screamed and Ron yelled and he felt Ron's seed in him and they collapsed and he was crying and Ron was crying and they were both sobbing in the glowing after math of their lovemaking because they'd finally, finally done it. "That was the best marriage ever." Jared whispered into his heavily breathing boyfriend's shoulder. Ron smiled and held him closer, so happy that it had finally happened.

"Married." Draco whispered, staring at his ring. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. Potter. Draco Potter." He giggled childishly. "Draco Potter." He repeated. "Potter, Potter, Potter. Draco Potter." Oh it sounded so strange. 'I'll get used to it though.'

Harry smiled. "What are you doing?" He murmured affectionately, picking Draco up and burying his face into the other boy's hair. "Draco Potter." Draco said, receiving a kiss to his cheek for being adorable.

Harry laughed. "Yes. Draco Potter. Welcome to the family."

"Draco Potter." Draco said again, his face breaking into another huge grin. Harry kissed him again, not being able to help it. "You're so damn sexy when you smile." He whispered.

"Harry." Draco said, resting his head against his husbands shoulder. "Harry, Harry we're married."

"Yes love." Harry whispered, for the umpteenth time, stroking Draco's hair. "We're married."

"Harry." Draco said again. "Harry, Harry we're married."

Harry felt the tears dampen his shirt and he pulled Draco in closer. "Yes. Yes baby. Married."

"Can't believe." Draco whispered. "Can't believe. Draco Potter."

"Don't cry." Harry said, one second too late, as Draco burst into his seventh fit of tears since they'd gotten home.

Harry kissed the new batch away. "We're married." He said, hoping Draco wouldn't go into hysterics again. "You're mine now. It's okay now."

"I'm married to Harry Potter." Draco whimpered into Harry's shirt. "Oh God, I'm Harry Potter's husband."

"Darling, I love you, but I'm going to have to smack you over your head if you keep going like this." Harry said half seriously.

Draco took Harry hand. "I…you're mine." He said. "It's final. Harry, we're bonded by law and your mine."

"Yes. You can train me and tie me up if you'd like. You can blindfold me to make sure I never look at another man." Harry suggested.

"Yeah. I never want you looking at another man again." Draco said seriously.

"How could I. You're all I see." Harry said honestly.

Draco blushed and let Harry's lips trail over his sweetly, gently, softly, slowly in the way that only someone who knew and loved you could. Draco's nose rubbed against Harry's, and his cheek, and his hair brushed Harry's face.

Harry had him on the bed now and he smiled, knowing what was coming, waiting for it. "From that night Draco, you're all I've ever seen."

Draco let Harry undress him, and then himself. He let Harry come inside him, and it was so slick and painless that he was almost scared.

Harry was above him, smiling down at him, biting his lip adorably as his hips jerked forward. Draco stroked Harry's flushed cheek and it started slowly, but then the friction kicked in and it got faster, and harder, but still it didn't hurt and even though it didn't hurt Draco climaxed harder than he ever had. And still it didn't hurt.

'Because I don't deserve hurt.' Draco thought. 'I deserve care and love and getting hurt isn't something that should happen to me.'

"Tell Blaise thank's for helping you to realize that I'm the only one for you and that being in pain is not the best thing for you." Harry said teasingly. "Because I could never get through to you."

Draco blushed, still glad that he'd told Harry, and that Harry wasn't mad.

Harry kissed his nose, finally pulling out of him and they lay there, breathing lightly. "I love you." Harry whispered into the darkness. "And I'm glad I own you."

Draco's spine tingled. "That still turns me on." He admitted.

Harry grinned and held left hand with his left hand, and their rings touched and Draco blushed and they fell asleep with Draco against Harry's chest, holding hands just like that, awaiting the dawn of their new life.

* * *

ITS DONE! Cries I…can't believe it. I hate it when I finish a story. Especially one that's long. I just get attached to it and don't want to let it go. We'll since it was the last one and I put a lot of effort into making it meaningful and plot…full and long, please review to let me know what you thought!

Thanks for being there through and through:

LingLing20009

YaoiFanGirl101

Idina Malfoy

MarieEsmareldaDumbledore

Cara Nicole Luvitz


End file.
